Parting Gift
by montez
Summary: Brotherhood AU. Idea inspired by L.Burke's "Of Earth", a wonderful read that would help you understand my story. Lucifer left Sam with a parting gift when he was thrown back into Hell. A gift that could take everything from the youngest Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Parting Gift  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's. Plot bunny planted by L. Burke (see authors note below)

_Authors Note: First let me say, it would be helpful to read L. Burke's story "Of Earth" to see where the idea for this story came from. I've been given permission to attempt this story and hope it lives up to her writings. She also has another story called "Of Water" that is the first of the three she's planning on writing that is really worth the read._

_This can probably be read without reading the above stories but you'd miss a couple awesome works. This takes place after the confrontation with Lucifer as it happened in Ridley's and Tidia's five-part season five finale, so their will be some spoilers if you haven't read those wonderful stories as well._

_Okay enough of my rambling, I'll thank you in advance and wish me luck as I work through this.-Montez_

Chapter 1

The confrontation with Lucifer had shaken them all. The frightening forty-eight hours that Caleb had lost the connection to the two men he viewed as brothers were still giving him nightmares. When Sam had said yes to the Devil himself a darkness tore through Caleb's consciousness like nothing he had ever felt, it had been worse than when he felt Dean die as his deal had come due and the Hellhounds had torn through his flesh to reach his soul. It was the knowing that Sam had been consumed by pure evil that terrified the Psychic.

Then when Dean had agreed to Michael, again the connection was lost to his little brother, but over the two days that he and Bobby had desperately tried to track the Winchester's/Angel's Caleb had left his connections wide open, continuously searching for a feeling from his lost family members. Dean's returned first as he fought Michael for control standing in the cemetery in Lawrence. It wasn't until Lucifer/Sam had been pushed into the open pit back to Hell that Sam's fragile connection came back, giving the Knight enough to latch onto to perform the Triad spell to recall a lost brother, thus returning Sam to them while Lucifer was successfully trapped back in the bowels of Hell.

Returning to the farm after the battle to save the world, each man withdrew for a while, coming to terms with what they had experienced, what they had done. Dean had spent every waking moment at the pond; water being the Guardian's element, the calming influence was the only thing that could quiet the Hunter's soul, the lingering effects of Michael's presence still ever present.

Caleb would find solace in the barn, years ago when he was still a teenager visiting the farm with his father, Caleb had walled off a small area in the loft, it was joked back then that it was his own 'fortress of solitude' for when the young psychic's abilities or memories of his past were more than the teen felt he could handle. But it also became a studio type area, someplace he could go to draw or paint while at the farm that was only his. It was someplace he guarded, never allowing his father, Jim, John or the boys access. It was understood by his family that, just like Dean's need to be on or near the water, this place was sacred to Caleb and his family respected that.

Sam had become the most withdrawn of the three; his forty-eight hours with pure evil trapped within his body, within his soul had changed the normally talkative man. The Scholar had tried to come to terms with what Lucifer had done while he inhabited Sam's body, but the young man still had the memories of what such evil was capable of, the death's that had been caused by his hand. Sam would wake in the night to the echoes of the Devil's laughter inside his head. He tried to hide this from his brother, but Dean could always tell when something was wrong with his little brother, however having to deal with his own issues of being used by an Arch-Angel when Sam would mumble he was fine, Dean didn't push. So in silence Sam dealt with the guilt, the fear and the voice that wouldn't go away.

It had been nearly two months since the dark day in Kansas that stopped the Apocalypse, but had taken a part of the Triads soul. During that time they did have cause to celebrate as Joshua and Carolyn were married at the farm, their original venue having been burnt to the ground just weeks before the Lucifer ordeal when the Triad had to face the powerful Demon Caleb had unleashed in his attempt to save Dean from his deal, Malachi Harris, that episode nearly killing the entire Triad, as well as their Advisor.

It was on the night of the wedding that the spirit of Jim Murphy visited the boys, trying to give them the peace they so needed after all they had been through, it was that feeling that Caleb and Dean had latched onto as they started to work their way back into what was normal by Brotherhood standards. Dean stepping into his position of Guardian with a newfound purpose, Caleb, having been the interim Knight since John's death, taking on the job of starting to train newer members of the Brotherhood, but Sam had continued to distance himself from his family. Disappearing for hours at a time into the wooded area that surrounded the farm, only Caleb's link with the Scholar letting them know that Sam had not wondered from the protected property.

"He's struggling with his blocks, I don't know if he's trying to keep something out or something in." Caleb spoke one morning as they had just watched Sam walk, wordlessly, through the kitchen and out the back door.

Mac and Bobby were sitting at the table with their coffee, Dean moving about making breakfast as Caleb started the second pot of brew for the day. Dean looked out the window as he watched his brother walk toward the woods. "He's not eating, I thought he was getting better after the wedding and seeing Jim, but he still isn't talking to me. I don't know what to do for him." Dean answered sitting the pancakes he had been working on in the middle of the table.

"I must say I've never seen Sam looking so lost. I thought we would have started working together so he would better understand what his responsibilities of being the Scholar would involve, but it seems he's avoiding me as well." Mac replied, taking a couple of the pancakes, but feeling anything but hungry. The Doctor had watched as the man he had known since Sam was a baby seemed to be withering away before them and none of them seemed able to penetrate the barriers the younger man had put in place.

Bobby took a bite of his breakfast, then commented, "I don't think having absolute evil riding your ass for two days is something you could just wake up one morning and decide wasn't a big deal and move on. We've got no idea what went on during that time and if Sam ain't talk'in we have no idea what demons he's still dealing with, no pun intended."

Dean looked at his family before him; before his eye's drifted toward the door, worry for his brother clear on his face. "We've got to come up with something soon; I can't lose him now, not after everything we've been through, not when we have this chance to start over. I'm about ready to haul him back to Bobby's and throw him back in that panic room until he talks. At least I'd know where the hell he is, he may not be leaving the property but I don't like him out there by himself so much." Dean ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he pushed his half eaten breakfast away.

"We're not going to lose him Deuce, we'll figure something out, we always do." Caleb tried to give his friend a small smile, but they were all feeling the frustration of not being able to bring their youngest member out of the dark place he seemed to be trapped.

Dean stood as he heard a vehicle pull up near the house, "Eli and Ethan are here." Dean moved his plate to the sink and started on the second batch of pancakes, figuring the twins were hungry.

Everyone turned toward the door when the Hunter's entered, Ethan bumping his brother's shoulder, "Told you I smelt pancakes, God I'm starving." Ethan made his way toward the table as Dean put a couple empty plates on it, the vice-cop wasting no time getting a stack of hotcakes onto his plate.

Caleb watched the man a moment before turning toward Eli, "Damn Eli, don't you ever feed him? You'd think he hadn't seen food in weeks." The Professor took the chair next to the Knight as he watched his twin brother woof down the food.

"You see how he eats, I'm afraid to take him out in public." Eli smiled at his brother when Ethan gestured just what he thought of his twin's statement.

Mac cleared his throat before speaking, "It's nice to see you boys, I hope all is well."

Ethan took a drink of the coffee that Dean had set beside him, then looked sheepishly toward Mac, "Sorry Mac," The longer-hair man glanced at his brother, "Somebody wouldn't stop for breakfast this morning." Wiping his face Ethan continued, "We're doing good; just thought we'd touch base, see how everything's been going."

Eli piped up, "Plus I was hoping to check out some of the old journals in the Tomb, I'm researching something and thought I remembered Jim mentioning something about it in one of the books."

"What are you researching?" Caleb spoke up as Ethan nearly choked on his next bite.

"Good luck with that, he won't even tell me, just drug me alone so he wouldn't be bored on the drive." Ethan commented.

"Like you had anything better to do, you're on leave for the next month; I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble." Eli answered, his brother sending a death-glare across the table.

Worry crossed everyone's face at the Hunter's words, there were usually only two reason's a cop was put on leave, he was under investigation or he had been hurt. "Ethan?" It was Mac's worried voice that broke the tension.

Dean had taken a seat at the other end of the table, watching as the older Hunter sat his fork down glancing around the table. "It's nothing, I'm fine, it's standard procedure, a few weeks off after the accident."

"Nothing?" Eli spoke up; fear and a hint of anger could be made out in his calmly controlled voice. "You were unconscious for twelve hours. Do you have any idea what it was like for me to get _'that' _phone call?"

Confusion and concern was on everyone's face, "What do you mean unconscious for twelve hours? What happened? Why weren't we called?" Dean looked at the short-haired twin. He knew what it was like to be in fear for your brother's life, dreading that phone call, or trip to the hospital, Dean had lived the horror of losing his brother and was not ready to start losing extended members of his family now.

Running his hand through his long hair, Ethan looked again toward his brother; he could remember the look of worry and fear on Eli's face when he finally woke up in the hospital. It was a look he never wanted to see again on his twin's face. "We were chasing this suspect in a residential neighborhood, he turned down this one road, I was at the other end trying to block his exit. He hit me broad side doing almost seventy, flipping my truck." Again the cop could pick up the worry from his friends looking at him, "It's nothing, couple cracked ribs, concussion, that's all. I'm off on medical for the next month, but seriously I'm fine."

"Twelve hours is a long time, are you sure you're doing okay? When did this happen?" Mac asked looking between the twins.

"four days ago, he was discharged the next day and I know how mule-headed my brother can be so I thought I'd better bring him with me instead of leaving him to his own devices." Eli stared at Ethan, daring him to argue again. At first it had been just that, an argument, but when Ethan realized just how much he had scared his 'little' brother he relented on the trip. "The doctors just told him to take it easy, try to avoid any more blows to his head and he should be fine. I tried to talk him into wearing his motorcycle helmet for the next few days, but…"

Caleb and Dean laughed; it was a running joke about Ethan and his obsession with his 'flowing mane of hair'. "He's lucky they didn't have to shave his head for anything, his ego would have taken a hell of a hit." Caleb continued to laugh at look he was given by the cop.

"Tell me about it." Eli laughed, the tension finally breaking for the moment.

The twins sat eating for a few minutes, Dean again moving about, glancing out the window, hoping to see his brother. Caleb easily picking up on his friend's anxiety, closing his eye's a moment, the older man looked at the Guardian, "He's still on the farm Deuce."

A sad smile crossed Dean's face as he leaned against the counter, staring at the floor. "Is something wrong?" Eli asked, finally seeming to notice they were missing someone, "Where's Sam?"

Bobby cleared his throat as he pushed his chair back, "I think I'm gonna head out to the barn for a bit, give you guys some time to bring the wonder twins up to speed on things." Putting his plate in the sink Bobby gave Dean's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading out the door.

Mac looked toward Dean, meeting the worried gaze of the Guardian who gave him a nod to let the other two hunters in on what was going on with Sam. "Sam is having a harder time than we had hoped in recovering from his ordeal with Lucifer."

"He seemed fine at the wedding." Eli remarked, remembering that his friend appeared fine, though a little quieter than he had normally been.

"It appears that is what he wanted us to think, but the last few weeks have been extremely hard." Mac finished as Dean returned to his seat.

Dean looked at the Professor, "Maybe you can help with that, you said you were researching something? You could ask him to help, maybe distract him from whatever is going on in that head of his, he's not talking to me and I don't know what to do to help him."

Eli started nodding his head, "Sure, whatever you need me to do to help."

Caleb's phone beeped at that moment as a text was received, "Looks like Josh is finally back from his honeymoon." A mischievous grin crossed the Knight's face, "He just landed in Louisville and is headed this way to check in."

Catching the meaning in Caleb's look, Dean gave a hint of a smile, bobbing his eyebrows at the next question. "You think we can get him to share any details?"

Mac shook his head as the four men laughed, "Please leave Joshua alone, they got back in yesterday and Carolyn and Esme have been going through the wedding photos, I just think he needed an escape." Mac loved his wife, but her enthusiasm over the photographs, as beautiful as they were, was even more than the poor Doctor himself could deal with.

Caleb laughed louder as he looked at his father, "Now I know why you decided to show up here yesterday."

Mac stood looking at the bachelors that were setting at the table, "You boys will understand one day, wedding photos bring out a side of women that no man really needs to see." The Doctor headed toward the library as the younger men continued discussing how they were going to needle Joshua once he arrived.

Walking past the fireplace in the living room Mac's attention was brought to a couple pictures; one of his lost brothers, a picture of him, Jim and John, in a rare moment when they were able to get John to stop for a photo, even rarer that he was smiling. The second picture was one of Caleb, Dean, Sam and Joshua taken the Christmas after Dean's return, for a time a moment of peace was felt before the seals, before Lucifer and the Apocalypse. Looking at Sam Mac's heart ached to see the happier look again grace the face of the young man he was worried they would lose into a darkness none of them seemed to be able to bring him back from.

_A/N: This was my setting up to why everyone would be at the farm; I threw Bobby into the mix just because I couldn't leave him out. I'm setting us up for the 'Bomb' that was referenced in L. Burke's story. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you guys on what you think.-Montez_


	2. Chapter 2

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow! I was totally amazed at the overwhelming positive response I got from my first chapter. Thank you all so much who have read, reviewed and alerted my story, I'm humbled by the encouraging feedback. THANK YOU!-Montez_

On some level Sam knew he was slipping away from his family, Lucifer may be gone from his body, but the echo of the Devil's voice played loudly in his mind. It had taken nearly all his strength to push aside the voice during Joshua's wedding, with all that they had been through Sam didn't want to be the reason for the wonderful day to be ruined. There had been enough damage done to his family over the last five years, they all deserved for that day to be magical, but even during the festivities Lucifer's voice kept whispering in the back of Sam mind, telling him that in the end Sam would destroy his family, that he was forever tainted, a hidden threat that at any moment would be unleashed.

Surprisingly the presence of Jim's spirit at the pond that night had been the only thing that had silenced the voice, at least for a few hours. Sam had hoped that it had pushed it away for good, but as he tried to sleep that night, it returned, every taunting. The fear the Scholar was carrying around wasn't something he could explain to his family, they had all been through enough, Caleb and Dean seemed to be rebounding from what had happened and who was he to bring all the pain back to the forefront. So Sam kept it to himself, the fear, the feelings, the voice. He had started to retreat not only mentally and emotionally from his family, but physically as well, for fear that something really was inside him that could hurt them.

As the days and weeks progressed he struggled with barriers that he had tried to build, attempting to silence the voice, but they were crumbling and the young man was beginning to feel something pulse through his body, through his mind that frightened him. When he had woken that morning his head was hurting worse than it had in a long time, not since his time with Ruby had the pain been this bad. As he walked through the woods, he felt a need to find his brother, Dean had always been able to make everything better when he was younger, a part of him wanted to latch onto that feeling again. To go to his big brother and have him fix everything, he knew he couldn't do it alone anymore and feared the darkness surrounding him would eventually consume him if he didn't reach out for help. Slowly he started to make his way back toward the house.

With each step the pain increased, with each step the feeling racing through his body increased, it was terrifying, he actually feared that maybe Lucifer had done something to him and he was slowly dying, a final cruel trick, just when they had thought they had won. He needed Dean, he needed his family. If he was dying he didn't want to do it alone. Finally the farm house came into view, but instead of relief the fear increased.

Oxoxoxoxox

Dean, Caleb, Eli, Ethan and Joshua were in the Hunter's Tomb, Dean and Caleb teasing Joshua about his honeymoon. Anytime the poor man would make a comment the two men would twist it into a crude or embarrassing remark.

Eli had refrained from commenting, but couldn't help the smile that occasionally crossed his face at Joshua's discomfort. Finally the Crafter'd had enough, "As your Advisor I believe you two should leave my time away with my lovely wife alone or I do have the influence to make your lives a living hell when it comes to dealing with Mac's 'Geek Squad'."

"Whoa Deuce, Josh has to use the threat of his wife to fight his battles for him now." Caleb laughed as Joshua rolled his eyes. He knew it was useless trying to contain the Guardian and the Knight when they got going, so his next course was to ignore the two men until their maturity level rose above that of teenagers, but concerning those two it could take a while.

"Caleb, I believe that is enough", Mac had been walking by the Tomb's door as the last statement was made. The former Scholar had pleaded with his son to not start on Joshua when he arrived, but Caleb tried to tell Mac, it was his 'brotherly' duty to tease his step-brother. The Knight finally got the hint when Joshua turned toward Ethan, who though he had thrown in a comment here and there, finally backed down some after his brother elbowed him in his still aching ribs.

In a moment of peace Joshua tried to steer the conversation away from himself, "So how has Griffin been? I haven't had the time to reach him to thank him for the nice gift he sent Carolyn and I for our wedding." Joshua knew it was a low blow toward Caleb in his attempt to finally shut the man up, it was well known how the Knight felt about Griffin Porter. The Advisor only felt guilty for a minute as the Knight finally took the hint and returned to the book he had been looking through.

Before Ethan could respond Caleb's hands went to his head, a low moan escaping. Dean reacted quickly to his friend, "Damien?" It almost appeared as if the Knight was at the start of a vision, something he hadn't had since the Lucifer ordeal.

Shaking his head slightly Caleb looked toward his friend, pain still clear on his face, "I'm okay, just had a strange feeling."

The other three men in the room were watching the exchange, "Do you need me to get Mac?" Eli asked, placing the journal he was looking through down on the desk.

"I'm good, seriously, the pain is almost gone." Caleb leaned back taking a few deep-breaths. However another sharp intake had the Psychic doubling over, clutching his head, "Shit…" he whispered through clinched teeth, "Sammy?"

"What?" Dean paled at the name his friend whispered, "Damien is something wrong with Sam?"

"Dean…" At that moment the mumbled sound of his name had the Guardian standing, turning toward the door as he took in the pale, trembling form of his little brother standing at the entrance of the Tomb, blood trailing down the younger man's face from his nose.

"Sammy?"

Dean took two quick steps toward Sam just as Caleb stood up yelling, "Deuce Stop!"

Oxoxoxoxox

Sam had barely made his way to the house; his whole body seemed to be humming, his mind filling with the echoes of Lucifer's laugh. The instinctual drive to find his brother is what drove Sam to head for the Tomb, the younger man had tried to call out to Caleb, the Scholar knew something bad was happening to him and he needed his family.

Oxoxoxoxo

Mac rounded the corner in the hallway leading back toward the library when he saw Sam clutching his head, stumbling into the room. Fearing for the younger man's health Mac raced toward the door just as he heard his own son yell, "Deuce Stop!" The next thing Mac remembered he was sitting in the hallway, against the far wall, the small table beside him overturned, the glass from the vase and picture frame that resided on it littering him and the floor, his head and body feeling like he had just run head long into a brick wall.

Everything was silent a moment until a near primal yell was heard coming from the Tomb followed by Sam racing from the room and down the hall without stopping, "Sam!" Mac called after him as he struggled to stand. But again it was the sound of his son's panicked voice that pulled the Doctor's attention toward the hidden room.

Oxoxoxoxo

Sam's world seemed to move in slow motion as he rounded the corner leading to the library, the entrance of the Tomb just steps away. It seemed as if every nerve in his body was firing, it was a million times worse than any static shock he had ever remembered. In the moment his saw his brother turn toward the door, heard the muffled sound of his name, then the panicked warning shouted as Caleb stood, it was then that Sam felt his world literally explode.

Sam's telekinesis had been ampted up when he had been ingesting the demon blood, but the young Psychic knew this was something so much more powerful than he had ever experienced and it was something he could not control. As he watched the eruption of raw energy leave his body and slam into that of his brother's, Sam felt his link to Dean snap, just as it had when the Hellhounds had taken his brother's life.

Then Sam watched as the wave rushed toward the rest of his family, Caleb's body was lifted and hurled across the room impacting the reinforced wall on the other side of the Tomb. Finally the energy reached Ethan, Eli and Joshua, the items on the desk in front of the three men connecting with their bodies before they too were slammed into the far wall of the secret room. Finally the energy echoed back across the room knocking Sam to the ground as if dissipated.

For a moment Sam's world was quiet, making his way slowly to his feet he saw the destruction he had caused. Nearly ever piece of furniture was over turned, books had been blown from their shelves, loose papers were strune about the floor as if a giant fan had suddenly been turned on, scattering them. But it was the unmoving bodies of his friends, his family Sam finally saw. It was the empty feeling of broken connections that caused his emotions to implode as an animalist yell erupted from the Scholar's throat. The blood covering his brother's and Caleb's bodies screamed at him that he had killed those closest to him, just as the taunting voice of the Devil himself had promised, in that instant Sam turned and ran, never seeing Mac struggling to his feet, or Bobby as the Mechanic raced toward the door, the sound that could only be compared to a sonic boom having just echoed across the farm, centering on the house. No, all that Sam saw was the dead bodies of his brother's, all he heard was the laughter that reverberated in his head, mocking him, now that Lucifer had delivered his final blow.

Oxoxoxoxo

Awareness seemed to take a few seconds; his shouted warning was too late as he felt the eruption of pure power that exploded from Sam. It was the unnatural yell coming from the younger man that focused Caleb's attention. He looked up from his place on the other side of the room as he saw Sam turn and run, but it was the silence of the room that scared him, nothing was moving, no one was moving. Struggling to sit up Caleb could feel something warm and wet hitting the side of his face, turning to his right he took a sight that his mind could not seem to comprehend, but it was a strangled gasp that set the Knight in motion. "Deuce!"

Over the years everyone Caleb knew had been hurt at one time or another on a hunt, broken bones, concussions, bleeding wounds were something he had, unfortunately, gotten use to, but the spray of blood that hit his face and arms as he crawled to his brother's side was nothing he had ever dealt with. On some level his mind knew it was bad, life-threatening bad for the stream of blood that again pumped from the wound on Dean's neck, but for the first time in his life, rational thought escaped Caleb's mind as he yelled, "God…Somebody help me!" quickly removing his outer shirt Caleb pressed the cloth to the gash, but it was soon soaked through. "God, Deuce, hold on okay…" Caleb could see his own hands shaking as he tried to stop the blood. "Somebody help!"

Dean's moss-green eyes were wide with fear, his mind not processing what had just happened, one minute his little brother was standing in the doorway of the Tomb clutching his head, his nose bleeding. The next Dean was laying on his back feeling as if every bone in his body had been shattered. It was hard to breath and with each beat of his heart he could literally feel himself getting weaker. Suddenly he saw the face of his best friend leaning over him, Caleb's face was covered in blood as Dean watched him trying to get his shirt off, then he felt pressure placed against his neck. A muffled 'Deuce' was all his mind could process as he watched pure panic cross the Knight's face, it was then that Dean saw tears filling his big brother's eyes as he felt the pressure increase near his shoulder, but it was the soothing motion of Caleb's hand running over his hair that Dean chose to focus on as breathing became harder. He wanted so much to remove the absolute terror he saw in his friend's golden gaze, watching as tears mixed with the blood that covered the older man's face, but the calming motion on his head was pulling at his consciousness as darkness danced at the edges of his sight. In the moment before his world was consumed his thought's drifted to his little brother, he only hoped that Sammy was okay, as his vision finally narrowed and his eye's slide shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 3

"Sam!" Bobby called out as the younger man slammed out the back door, running full speed toward the woods. The Mechanic jerked open the screen door to be met by an unearthly silence. There were six grown men within the building, but a pin could be heard had it been dropped at that moment, "Mac!" the older man called out as he headed toward the hallway. It was the struggling form of the Doctor that propelled Bobby forward, grabbing Mac's arm as the man swayed. "Mac, what happened?"

Before a response was made a panicked yell from Caleb had Mac racing forward, toward the library, Bobby close behind. The scene that greeted the two men was like a war zone. The entire Tomb was in ruins, but it was the bodies of the five young men that were scattered around the room that set the older men into motion, Caleb's voice sending Mac toward his son as Bobby headed toward Ethan, Eli and Joshua, the later two stirring slightly, the vice-cop was still motionless amongst the rubble.

"Caleb?" Mac reached his son's side as it finally registered who he was kneeling beside.

"I can't get it to stop, it won't stop." Caleb's pain-filled voice responded as he looked pleadingly toward his father.

The tears mixed with the blood on his son's face terrified Mac, he noticed Caleb's body visibly shaking as the younger man desperately held his shirt to the continuously bleeding wound on the side of Dean's neck. "Please Dad, make it stop." Caleb's voice sounded so young, so child-like in that moment. It had been years since his Son had sounded so vulnerable.

Mac looked down at Dean's deathly still form between them and the doctor in him took over from the panicked father, "Dean?" Mac shook the younger man, garnering no response. Slowly lifting the material Caleb was currently holding the former Scholar felt his own body jump as another spray of blood erupted from the wound, "Shit" Mac mumbled as the uncharacteristic word slipped out.

Caleb pushed the cloth back down as the warm, wetness again reached his face and arm. "Dad?" The pleading was back, but Mac had to think fast or the boy lying before him was going to die inside the room that held all the secrets of the Brotherhood. Finally realizing what he was going to have to do, he looked into the terrified eyes of his son, "Caleb, I need you to listen. I need you to do exactly what I say, do you understand?" Mac knew his son was in shock and he had no idea what kind of injures the younger man's adrenaline was hiding, but he needed him to focus to help Dean.

Caleb could only nod as he looked between his father and the still form of his best friend. Taking a deep-breath Mac continued, "Caleb when I move the cloth, I need you to use your fingers to push against the area that is bleeding. Dean's carotid artery has been nicked, you have to pinch the area closed or he's going to bleed out, do you understand?" Mac hated that he needed to be so blunt, but there was no time for finesse, after all they had been through, he was not about to let the young man before him die.

A horrified look crossed Caleb's face at what his father had said; there was no way his brother could die, not now. "Okay."

Before Caleb realized what Mac was doing his father was leading his hand toward the squirting wound, pushing his fingers against the pumping artery as he finally pinched his fingertips together, stopping the flow of blood, once that had stopped both men noticed the labored motion of Dean's chest. Against his better judgment, but with the need to save his life overriding everything Mac gently tilted Dean's head back, helping to open his airways some. Now he just needed to figure out how they were going to get the injured man out of the room and to the hospital, there was no way an ambulance crew could be allowed into the Tomb.

Bobby ignored Caleb and Dean as Mac rushed toward them, his focus was on the still forms of the Mathew's twins and Joshua Sawyer behind the desk. Just as the Mechanic placed his hand against Joshua's neck the Advisor's eye's snapped open, Bobby laid a hand on the younger man's chest. "Easy Joshua, take it slow to see if anything is busted." The older hunter could see the numerous cuts and starts of bruises that littered the younger man's face and exposed arms. He eased Joshua up as the Crafter attempted to sit up; wordlessly Joshua leaned against the wall, trying to get his bearings.

Bobby then moved toward Eli and Ethan, Eli's eyes were open before the Mechanic reached him, "Easy Eli, take it slow." His face and arms were also littered with numerous cuts and the starting of bruises.

The Professor did just that, sliding back slightly as he sat up. "What happened?" Looking around Eli saw Joshua sitting against the wall his eye's blinking slowly, blood covering the side of his face, across the room the younger man could see the back of Caleb and Mac as they knelt over a prone figure on the floor. Finally his attention was drawn to his side as he saw Bobby move, the older man reaching toward Ethan's neck, "Ethan!" An adrenaline surge propelled Eli the couple of feet that separated him from his brother.

Bobby looked up as Eli grabbed his brother's arm, "He's still with us, pulse is strong and he's breathing, just give us a few minutes and we'll get you boys some help okay?" The scared eye's of the Professor looked toward Bobby, nodding as his gaze returned to the still form of his brother, who for the second time in less than a week was laying unconscious with unknown injuries.

"Bobby," Mac called across the room as he took in the upright positions of Joshua and Eli, but could also make out the still form of Ethan on the floor next to his brother, _'what the hell happened in here?'_ was playing thought the Psychic's mind as the gruff Mechanic made his way toward him.

When older hunter stepped closer his eyes were drawn to the terrible sight between Mac and Caleb, "Dean?" Bobby heard his voice break, his heart clinching in his chest, after the Hellhounds the older man had prayed he would never see that much blood coming from another person again, but here was the same boy looking nearly as bloody he had back then.

Mac ran his hand over his face, smearing some of Dean's blood down the side of his cheek, "Bobby we need to get Dean help now or he's going to bleed out, but EMT's can't be brought in here. We need to get him outside this room, toward the kitchen, but we have to do it carefully, Caleb is pinching the hole in his Carotid artery to stop the bleeding" Mac was talking low so not to keep reminding his son just what he was doing, which was literally holding Dean's life in his shaking hands.

Bobby looked around, all the boys were going to have to go to the hospital, not really knowing what happened, other than it looked like a bomb went off, they could have injuries that couldn't be seen. "Okay, I'll start getting those boys into the kitchen and call for help; maybe we can use the rug under Dean to pull him out of the room and toward the kitchen." Mac nodded as he realized that Dean was indeed laying on one of the area rugs that Jim had put in the room. "I'll tell the operator that we'll need a couple of buses, Ethan is still unconscious and Joshua and Eli need to be checked over too. Can you tell if Caleb's injured?"

Mac looked at his son, "I can't tell, I know he's in shock but he covered in so much of Dean's blood, I don't know. Just get help started on its way, I'll clear a path and when you get Ethan into the kitchen come back and help me with them." The Doctor gestured toward his Son and Dean. Without another word Bobby went over and got Joshua to his feet, leading him from the room as he went to call for help.

Twenty long minutes later EMT's were rushing into the kitchen of Jim's farmhouse, the four medics stopping for only a second as they took in the injured men before them, rushing into motion, they split off into two groups, one team went toward Mac, Caleb and Dean, the other toward Eli, Ethan and Joshua.

Mac moved back slightly as one of the medics dropped their bag next to Dean, "His Carotid artery has been nicked, we've had pressure on the area for the last twenty minutes, I'm not sure what other injuries he has, possible blunt force trauma, his breathing is labored, but we needed to get the bleeding stopped." Mac spoke quickly before the young medic had a chance to speak. The EMT glanced toward Caleb, whose shaking hand was still holding the throbbing blood vessel between his fingers, his eye's focus on the injured man.

Digging in his bag the medic pulled out a small clamp as his partner dropped down next to Caleb, "Sir I need you be ready to move so we can clamp that area."

Caleb didn't appear to hear the man next to him and jumped slightly when the medic touched his arm, "What?" The devastated look on the Knight's blood-covered face nearly took the medic's breath.

Shaking the feeling off the EMT repeated, "We need to clamp the bleeder, when we say move I need you to move your hand."

Mac had moved around behind his Son incase he needed to pull the younger man back. He watched as Caleb nodded slightly as he turned to watch the first medic move closer to Dean, "Okay, now!" The medic spoke as Caleb quickly moved his hand, blood again shooting from the wound before the clamp was in place. "We need to get him out of here now." Both medic's started to work in tandem and within moments had Dean on a stretcher and were heading out the door.

Caleb quickly stood, adrenaline still fueling his movement as his own injuries were still numbed by the stimulant racing through his system, "I need to go with him." The Knight stumbled with his first step to follow his friend.

Mac spoke quickly as he followed his son and Dean out the door, "I believe Caleb is injured as well, is it possible for us to ride along?"

Looking at the two men, one nearly completely covered in blood, his whole body shaking from shock at least, the medic's relented, "He can go in the back with me; you'll have to ride upfront." Once Dean was in the rig the first medic helped Caleb into the back while Mac raced to the passenger side. Glancing back toward the house the former Scholar saw Ethan being carried out by the second set of medics, Eli having a death-grip on his unconscious brother's hand, as the twins were placed in the back of the second rig, Bobby was helping Joshua toward the passenger side of that ambulance. Before Mac slammed his door closed he heard Bobby shout that he was right behind them, then the driver slipped the vehicle in gear, activating the lights and sirens as both ambulances raced from the farm.


	4. Chapter 4

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 4

Sam ran, he ran from the destruction he had caused in the Tomb, ran from the knowledge that he had just killed the most important person in his life. The precious link he had with his brother had snapped in the moment the energy erupted from his body, slamming into Dean's. Through his tear-filled eye's he could still see his brother's body flying through the air, slamming into the wall across the room, it mingled with the images of the others colliding with the same walls. He remembered looking back toward Dean's body and all he could see was the blood that was covering the older man, covering Caleb, who was laying a few feet away, covering the wall they were against. The scream that erupted from his soul couldn't drowned out the laughter of Lucifer inside his head, couldn't drowned out the horror of what he had been used to do, Sam had been used to kill his family.

The Scholar felt himself stumble as he dropped to the ground, his knees impacting the hard earth. Sam could feel another surge of energy building inside him, it exploded from his body as he again yelled, the trees shaking violently around him. In the distance the young man heard the sounds of siren, tears trailing down his face as he pitched forward, his body landing among the dirt, leaves and twigs as he curled in on himself and allowed a soul-crushing despair to totally consume him.

Oxoxoxoxo

It seemed like forever before the ambulances reached the Emergency Room entrance at the hospital in New Haven. Two teams of doctors and nurses met the vehicles as they screeched to a halt, jerking the doors open pulling Dean's and Ethan's still forms from the back, quickly moving as a unit through the sliding glass doors. Along side each stretcher Caleb and Eli rushed beside their brother's, glancing back as he followed the injured men through the doors, Mac saw Joshua being helped into a wheelchair by another team of nurses and orderlies.

Two rooms, ten feet of hallway separating them is where the unconscious hunter's were wheeled. Mac found himself standing in the doorway leading to Dean's room, while throwing glances toward Ethan's. Through the rush of activity Mac could hear each doctor shouting out orders for his respective patient, calls for portable x-rays from Dean's room, orders for CT's and x-rays from Ethan's. Mac also heard Eli's frantic voice telling the doctors of his brother's accident earlier in the week and Caleb's whispered pleas begging Dean to hang on filtered over the chaos.

An alarm sounding in Dean's room brought Mac a step in as the doctor ordered an intubation tube, one of Dean's lungs having collapsed. Within minutes the portable x-ray was wheeled in the room, pictures taken and it was quickly removed. The sound of the brakes on the stretcher being released along with the ER physician's shout that they were heading for the OR had Mac stepping aside as the Guardian was rushed from the emergency room toward the operating room in an attempt to stop the bleeding that only a small metal clamp was containing.

The sound of movement in the other room showed Ethan's doctor sending his charge toward the CT, the scan was needed to see if the second concussion in a week would cause irreparable damage to the vice-cop. Eli still trailing after his brother, even as a nurse tried to assess his injuries. Mac made a mental note to make sure the Professor was thoroughly checked out too. Down the hall the former Scholar could hear Joshua's quiet voice answering questions as he was treated in a curtained off area, he too was being prepared to be taken to x-ray.

Slight movement in the room Dean had just left caught Mac's attention; it was his son standing next to the spot his best friends bed had just been, his gaze looking at the bloodied gauze that littered the floor. Mac could still see Caleb's body shaking, the blood and tears that was covering his face, hair and clothing made him look like an extra in one of those zombie movies he and Dean loved to watch and pick apart. It was now that reality was starting to set in, as the Doctor slowly moved across the room, his own battered body starting to protest the movement. Coming to stand in front of his son, Mac noticed how Caleb was cradling his left arm close to his body, he could hear the rapid breathes his son was taking as the shaking seemed to grow worse, "Caleb?" the former Scholar whispered as he touched his Son's arm, shocked at the coolness he felt.

Glazed, golden eye's moved from the floor, meeting Mac's steel-gray ones, a barely whispered, "Dad?" escaped Caleb's lips as Mac watched his son's eyes roll back, his body crumbling toward the floor. Only Mac's reflexes controlled their decent as the older man felt the weight of his son pull him down to his knees.

"Caleb!"

Bobby had just stepped into the doorway as Mac's panicked call for his son was heard, quickly the Mechanic turned and shouted down the hallway, "We need some help in here, now!"

Oxoxoxoxo

When Sam opened his eyes darkness had settled over the woods, it wasn't nearly as dark as the blackness that filled his soul, what had happened inside the farm house again filling his mind. Slowly the Scholar pulled himself up leaning his body against the nearest tree, another surge of raw energy could be felt building, its release not as intense as what had occurred in the Tomb, but still left the younger man shaking. Stumbling, Sam started walking, his mind blank for the moment as the gaping hole in his heart consumed him.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, he didn't care, but he soon found himself stepping out of the tree line, the farmhouse looming in front of him. Slowly he made his way across the yard, the quiet of the yard mocking him; the nighttime sounds that were normally heard were silent. It was as if the earth it's self was stilled by the power the Scholar was carrying inside him.

The squeak of the screen door sounded loudly over the property as Sam took a tentative step into the kitchen. His gaze taking in the plastic and paper that littered the floor, evidence of the medical personal that had been called to the farm in a desperate attempt to save the lives that Lucifer's parting gift tried to snuff out. It was a bloodied shirt lying among the discarded material that Sam reached for, as soon as his hand touched the cold, damp material he knew it was his brother's blood that had soaked the garment through, the puddle of blood near it showed how much more the item couldn't absorb, holding it close to his chest Sam made his way down the hall toward the library.

Remnants of a shattered table lay in the hallway as glass crunched under his feet. Slowly stepping into the doorway of the secret room a shuttered sob finally escaped the young man. The destruction was worse than he remembered, broken furniture and scattered books littered the area, but it was the darkened stain on the far wall that drew him in, the congealed pool of blood that covered a portion of the floor that made his knees finally give out. There was so much of his brother's blood left throughout the house, the coppery smell lingering in the still air of the destroyed room shattered any hope Sam had tried to hold onto that his brother could still be alive. Reaching his hand out he laid it against the wall, a strangled cry breaking the silence of the room, "God, I'm so sorry Dean…I'm so sorry" A heart-wrenching sound was the only noise heard throughout the farm house that had been the only real home he had ever known, as Sam cried harder than he had in his entire life.

Oxoxoxoxox

Again the small Trauma room filled with medical personal as they rushed in, responding to Bobby's shouted call for help. The Mechanic moved forward as doctors and nurses moved in, pulling Caleb's unconscious form from his father's arms. "Mac?" Bobby took a hold of the former Scholar's arm, helping the man to his feet, his legs promptly giving out as Mac tried to support his own weight. "Mac!"

A nurse turned as Bobby's voice rose again with concern for his friend; she quickly moved forward helping the scruffy hunter get Mac to a chair that sat in the corner of the room, "Sir, are you all right?" The young woman asked as she knelt in front of Mac, his pain-filled gaze staying on his son, the doctor again shouting orders for x-rays and CT scans. "My Son?", the distraught father whispered.

"We'll take good care of him, but you need to be looked after as well." The nurse spoke calmly, noticing the a couple small cuts on the side of Mac's face.

Movement behind the nurse caused her to stand, as Caleb's stretcher was wheeled from the room, toward Radiology. Mac made an attempt to stand, but Bobby's firm hand on his shoulder kept the hurting man in the chair, "Bobby, I need to go with him." Mac pleaded as his Son disappeared from the room.

"You need to get looked at; you might be hurt too. You're not going to do Junior any good if you collapse; you were struggling to stand when I rounded the corner at the house." Bobby was shocked by the confusion that crossed the former Scholars face, as Mac tried to remember exactly what had happened between the time he saw Sam stumbling into the library and hearing his son's panicked yell. The Mechanic couldn't remember a time when Mac had ever looked confused about anything, but before Mac could comment a doctor approached and started to examine him.

Starting to examine the few cuts on Mac's face, while the nurse took the older man's blood pressure, the physician glanced at the two men, finally asking, "It's been a while since we've had this much activity come in here, can one of you gentleman tell me what happened to those men?"

Bobby looked at Mac, who still seemed to be trying to process what happened himself, the Mechanic looked at the ER doctor, "I think the boys were in the basement trying to relight the water heater, they'd been complaining about there being no hot water in the house, apparently Dean took it upon himself to try and fix the problem and I guess the other's just followed him down. You know when you get a bunch of young men together and they go about fixin something, everyone has to put there two cents in. I was outside and heard something come from the house and that's when we found them in the basement. I think Mac here got knocked off his feet, he was near the entrance to the basement when I got inside." Bobby watched to see if the doctor before him was buying his story.

Nodding the doctor seemed to believe the gruff man, "Then I guess they were luck no one got burned." Using a swab the nurse gave him, the doctor started to clean the small cuts.

"Will Dean and my Son be okay?" Mac asked, flinching slightly as the antiseptic was applied.

"Dean was the young man with the lacerated artery?" The doctor asked, not having time to get names when he was trying to stabilize the young man as much as he could. Receiving a nod from Mac the man continued, "Blood loss is going to be one of the main concerns. Whatever injured him also came within a couple inches of his spine, but if he was thrown back by the blast there's always the worry about spinal injuries and brain trauma, his pupils weren't reacting evenly so he's probably dealing with a severe concussion as well, not to mention any unseen injures. They will have a better idea of that once his surgery is over, however their main focus in the OR will be fixing his artery."

Mac paled slightly as did Bobby, who took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, "Damn." he whispered.

"What about my son, Caleb?" Mac motioned toward the door that his unconscious son had disappeared through a few minutes before.

"From what we could tell, he's suffering from shock, a moderate concussion, multiple cuts and bruises and from the way his arm was swelling, a broken left arm. Hopefully once I see the x-ray's I'll be able to set it without him needing surgery. He will be admitted for observation because of the concussion; it could be a few hours before he wakes up." The doctor responded as he took a couple butterfly bandages from the nurse, placing them along Mac's eyebrow.

Bobby asked the next question, "Do you know how Ethan and Elijah Mathew's and Joshua Sawyer are doing? They came in the second ambulance."

The doctor started to remove his gloves, glancing toward Bobby, "I'm not sure, I'll have their doctor come and speak with you." looking back at Mac the doctor reached for the small light on the wall, shining it in Mac's eyes, one at a time. "Did you hit your head?"

Not really liking being the patient, but his worry for the boys dulling his normal obstructive responses to being examined Mac answered, "I really don't remember, it's possible, I do have a headache, but it could be the worry."

"Honestly I think you have a mild concussion. On a scale how's the pain?" The doctor took the paperwork from the nurse.

Rubbing his forehead, Mac glanced at Bobby who had a look that told him that the Mechanic was really watching to see what he said, being around the Winchester's for year the hunter was able to pick up on if someone was lying about pain, so Mac figured he better be honest or Bobby would call him on it, "about an eight." Bobby nodded slightly, letting Mac know he believed him.

The doctor wrote the information down, "Okay, I'm going to give you something for the pain. I won't admit you because I'll assume that you are here with the others and won't be leaving until you know how they are doing." Looking toward Bobby the doctor continued, "If he starts to show any unusual symptoms, dizziness, confusion, make sure someone knows and checks him out again," looking back at Mac the physician concluded, "I believe with some rest you should be fine, but since I don't see you resting anytime soon, I'll ask you take it easy and let someone know if you experience any problems."

Once getting a confirmation from Mac that he would try to take it easy the doctor turned to talk with the nurse. When the doctor and nurse stepped away Mac reached up and grabbed a hold of Bobby's arm, "Where's Sam?" He whispered, worry clearly heard in the hunter's voice.

Bobby knelt next to his friend, "Last I saw him he was running toward the woods, about knocked me over as he came storming from the house. What the hell happened in there Mac?"

Mac put his head in his hands, just noticing the minute tremors that were running through his own aching body, his mind suddenly feeling so tired. Shaking his head slowly as he meet the worried eye's of the Mechanic he whispered, "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 5

Four hours later found Mac sitting next to a hospital bed containing his unconscious son. Mac's own injuries were nothing compared to those of the other young men in the room with him, the former Scholar was only suffering from a mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises. Caleb's injuries confirmed what the ER doctor had initially assessed. Though not life-threatening, they were much worse than Mac's; shock, moderate concussion, which is why he was still unconscious, as well as, numerous cuts and bruises. A large white bandaged taped to the side of his head contrasted with the dark purple bruising that covered part of Caleb's face, he also had a broken left arm that fortunately didn't require surgery. The doctor had said he should be waking up anytime, but would be extremely tired as the effects of the concussion wore off.

Looking toward the chair near the window, the former Scholar took in the unusually quiet form of his step-son, Joshua. The Advisor and Eli had been the two with the least amount of injuries with slight concussions, they were also covered in cuts and bruises. Joshua needing stitches for a gash near his hairline.

Finally glancing toward the other side of the hospital room Mac saw the Mathew's twins. Eli had a couple of butterfly bandages across his cheek and over his eyebrow, but it was the still form of Ethan that drew the older man's attention. Though the vice-cop's concussion was classified as moderate, there was concern with it being the second one he'd received in less than a week. The doctor's were watching for signs of intracranial pressure and so far they had been lucky, however no one could tell them when they thought the younger man might wake up. In addition, one of his cracked ribs had broken and he too was covered in cuts and bruises.

Returning his gaze toward his Son, Mac thought of the two young men that were not in the room with them. Dean was still in surgery as the doctor's fought to control the bleeding and repair his Carotid artery. Being a doctor Mac knew even if the operation was a success, the Guardian would have to remain in deep sedation so his blood pressure could be controlled. Plus until the surgery was completed they had no way of knowing what other injuries the younger man had sustained. But according to the ER physician with the severity of the ones they did know of, whatever had happened inside the Tomb, Dean had been the closest person to the epicenter.

In the time they had been at the hospital no one had heard from Sam and that was worrying the Psychic even more. They had no idea where the youngest member of their family was or if he too had been injured. Mac had been trying to figure out what he had picked up from the younger man when he had tried to follow Sam into the library, but with his concussion Mac was having a hard time focusing his thoughts or abilities.

Running a tired hand over his face he looked toward the door as it opened, Bobby stepping through, "Any word?" Mac asked.

Shaking his head, the Mechanic glanced over at Joshua who had set up straighter to listen to whatever news he was bringing, Bobby answered. "A nurse came out and said it might be a couple more hours before they are finished, but Dean's holding his own so far." Taking his cap off, the older man ran a tired hand through his hair as he took a seat next to Joshua. "Did you call Carolyn?" Bobby asked the newlywed.

Looking toward Mac then back to Bobby, Joshua's quiet voice answered, "I did a couple hours ago. She wanted to come, her and mother both, but I think we convinced them it would be best if they stayed in New York, at least until we knew more about Dean's condition."

Slight movement from the bed in front of him had Mac getting to his feet; Caleb's eyes pinched tight in pain as he turned his head slightly. Mac reached for his Son's hand, "Caleb? Can you hear me?"

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Caleb's hearing was the first thing to return. He could hear the quiet words of Joshua and his father, but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. He could also hear faint beeping sounds, he thought it sounded like two different rhythm's that weren't in sync. Next his sense of smell returned, he was aware of cool air just under his nose, followed by the faint smell of antiseptic. Suddenly an overwhelming odor registered in his foggy mind, a smell that caused him to release a pain-filled moan as he tried to curl himself onto his side, bile rushing up from his stomach, burning the back of his throat as he suddenly felt arms turning him further onto his side, trying to help lift his head. It was the unmistakable coppery smell of blood.

Caleb felt his body convulse as he threw up, every pain receptor screaming for the torture to stop as he continued to dry-heave. However his gage reflex continued to override everything as the waking man could feel the taste of iron in his mouth, his mind finally putting it all together. His eye's snapping open as he recalled seeing the dark-red blood covering his best friend, covering him. They scrunched shut again as he remembered the warm, wet feeling that had hit his face and body. It was then that he realized it was Dean's blood he smelled, it was Dean's blood he tasted as another round of dry-heaves seized his body.

Oxoxoxoxo

For hours Sam wandered around Pastor Jim's house, now his brother's. Shaking his head slightly as tears again fell as he corrected his thought, it _had_ been his brothers, before Sam's weakness allowed Lucifer to program his abilities to overload when they felt the Scholar at his weakest, thus causing him to kill those closest to him. Those he loved. Finally Sam found himself in the living room, a room that held so many memories from his childhood. The birthdays and Christmas's they had spent at the farm, Jim always making a fuss over the occasions, trying to make up for John's lack of recognition of the special days.

Stopping in front of the mantle, Sam's trembling hand reached for a framed photo of his father, Jim and Mac. Tears dripped on the glass as the younger man realized just how much he had let the three men in that picture down. Despite what Jim and Mac had said over the years, how they had always believed in him, in the end Sam had become what his father feared, _'evil'. _As much as he had tried over the years Sam knew his father believed him weak and with what had happened inside the Tomb, it proved his father was right, he had been too weak to stop what Lucifer had done to him.

Laying the picture back on the fireplace, his hand drifted to another photo. This photograph was one of himself with his brother, Caleb and Joshua. His shaking increased as he looked at their smiling faces, focusing in on the cocky grin of his brother who had an arm thrown up over Sam's shoulder. Feeling his legs give out under the burden of pain and grief, Sam stared into the face that would never smile again. He ached for the feel he would never feel again, that of his brother's arm slung over his shoulder, whether in jest or in pride.

The Scholar sent up a silent prayer, that is if God was still listening, a prayer that hopefully Caleb and Joshua had survived what he'd unleashed. Sam didn't think he could bear the thought of stealing Mac's son from him. He knew the strong bond the two shared and he didn't know if the older man could bare the loss of his son or that of his step-son now that Mac had finally found happiness with Esme. Nor could he handle the thought of Carolyn having her husband taken from her just as they were beginning their lives together after all the pain they had been through. Sam vaguely remembered seeing Eli and Ethan in the room; he prayed they had survived as well. Dean had wanted Eli to be the Guardian after his deal had come due, before his return, a part of Sam hoped the Professor would still be willing to step into the role. He would need to find a new Scholar once Sam disappeared.

Sam slammed the frame against the brick fireplace, shattering the casing. His bloodied hand curled around the photograph as he pushed himself up, shoving the item into his jacket pocket. Running a rough hand over his face he took one last glance around the room before he headed back through the kitchen and out the back door, the night still eerily quiet as he again ran toward the tree line, feeling another surge of power building as he ran.

Oxoxoxoxo

The burning of his throat caused a pain-filled moan to escape Caleb as he awoke again, his stomach lurching, but with nothing left to purge a hollow feeling filled him. A gentle touch on his head, a firm hold on his hand told the younger man that his father was near. Slowly opening his eye's it was Mac's worried face that finally came into focus.

Mac had watched as his son woke the first time, then helplessly watched as Caleb violently threw-up, his whole body trying to curl in on it's self. With Bobby's help they had been able to get the younger psychic onto his side, then with his hands still on his son's body, Mac felt the moment Caleb again succumbed to unconsciousness. Now, an hour later, it was a pain-filled moan that had Mac placing a comforting hand on his son's head while taking a firm grip of the waking man's hand. "Caleb?"

"Da…?" Caleb's eyes again clinched shut with pain. Mac reached for the cup of water next to the bed, easing the stray between his son's lips.

"Take a small sip, it'll help some." Mac softly commanded, Caleb's hand rising slowly to push the cup away after a drink. "Easy Son, take it slow," Mac's hand returning to his son's head.

A quiet sob escaped Caleb, tearing at Mac's soul as the sound seemed wrong coming from his son. The younger man's eyes filled with tears as his gaze met his fathers, "Deuce?" The horrific images of his best friend, his brother, covered in blood flashed through Caleb's mind. The younger Psychic's body shivering at the memory of Dean's blood covering him.

"He's still in surgery; they're doing everything they can." Mac's heart ached at the fear and despair that filled Caleb's face.

"So…much blood…" Caleb whispered. His eye's closing as he attempted to bring his hand to his face, but was stopped by the heavy weight of the cast that encased his left arm.

Mac's hand wiped a tear that escaped his son's eyes, "It's going to be okay, we have to believe it will be okay." His words were not only trying to comfort his son, but himself as well.

It was quiet a few minutes as Caleb tried to calm himself. He them recalled the other's that had been in the room with them, "Josh?…Eli, Ethan?"

Movement caught Caleb's attention as he glanced to his left, his step-brother coming to stand next to the bed. Joshua reached forward, laying a gentle hand on Caleb's shoulder, "A few cuts and bruises, but I'll be okay." The Crafter tried to reassure, remembering a time when his condition wouldn't have necessarily been of great concern to the man before him. But over the years Joshua had liked the idea of growing closer to the men that now made up the Triad.

Caleb slowly reached his right hand up, placing it over Joshua's, giving it a squeeze in return before he looked back toward his father. "Where are Eli and Ethan?"

Mac stepped aside so his son could see across the room, Eli was still sitting next to his unconscious brother. He tried to give the Knight a reassuring grin, "Been better, just waiting for E to wake up." Eli gestured toward his brother's still form.

"What's wrong with him?" Caleb looked back at Mac.

"He has a moderate concussion, but since he had been hurt earlier in the week they have been watching closely for sign's of intracranial pressure. Ethan also has a broken rib in addition to the cuts and bruises." Mac glanced over at the Mathew's twins, silently praying young man would wake up soon.

All eyes turned toward the door as Bobby walked in. Stepping up next to Caleb's bed, a tired smile crossed the Mechanic's face as he touched the younger man's ankle, "'bout time you woke up, you were scaring the crap out of everybody."

Mac looked at Bobby, "Well?"

Bobby reached up and adjusted his ball cap, a sure sign he was anguish. "They just moved Dean to recovery. They're having a few problems stabilizing his blood pressure, but they are calling the surgery a success. Other than the artery, he had some lacerations on his liver and several broken ribs, his shoulder was busted from hitting the wall. He's also covered nearly head to toe in cuts and bruises, plus he's got a severe concussion that they said they'd be monitoring closely. He's still on a vent, but they said they're 'cautiously optimistic'."

Caleb's whisper broke the silence as everyone was trying to absorb the extent of Dean's injuries, "How's Sam taking it?" Even with his abilities screwed to hell from his own injuries, Caleb didn't miss the worried, fearful expressions exchanged by the three men that were gathered around his bed. The looks told the younger Psychic that something else was terribly wrong, "What? Where's Sam?"


	6. Chapter 6

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 6

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" Caleb asked angrily. Mac had just told him that the last they had seen Sam he had been running from the house and they didn't know where the youngest Winchester was. Trying to push himself up with his one good arm, two sets of hands attempted to stop his motion as both Joshua and Mac tried to hold him in place. Looking toward Joshua Caleb nearly growled, "Get off me Josh!"

"We'll find him, but you boys needed help first, you were our top priority." Mac answered as his son continued to try and get himself up, "Stop it Caleb, you're hurt, I know you don't like hospitals and are worried about Sam, but you need to rest."

Glaring at his father Caleb spoke again, "Something was wrong with him, he didn't do this. We have to find him he could be hurt, you should have gone after him." Caleb was trying to put together all the thoughts and feelings he had been picking up from the younger man before their world seemed to explode.

"Dean was dying in your arms, what would you have done?" Mac didn't mean to be so harsh, but he was scared Caleb could further hurt himself if he continued to struggle with them. The comment took all the fight out of his son as the younger Psychic slumped back against the pillow, his face losing the little color it had gained. "I'm sorry, Caleb…"

Shaking his head slightly Caleb spoke quietly, "You're right…Deuce was…" Caleb couldn't continue as the last images of his best friend filled his mind, blood still covering Dean's upper body, an intubation tube protruding from his mouth and a small metal clamp attached to the pulsating artery in his neck. Again Caleb's eyes closed as he felt his stomach convulse, with nothing left to be purged the pain caused the younger man to again curl onto his side as he allowed the exhaustion he was feeling to pull him under.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Sunlight shining through the trees, onto his face, woke Sam. He didn't know how long he had walked after he left the farmhouse, but he instinctually knew he was still on the farms property. Its protection wards made the area feel different than anywhere else. After taking in the aftermath of Lucifer's gift, Sam's mind had become numb. Only images of his brother filtered through as all the memories he had seemed to play on a continuous loop. From his earliest memories of Dean playing with him around the farm when he was little, to the moment the thread-like connection that always tied the brother's together was broken, Sam could recall all the good and the bad they had shared as brothers.

But now there would be no more memories, no more laughs. No more crappy music blaring through the speakers of the Impala, no more 'bitch/jerk' moments. Everything that tied him to this life was gone, his brother was gone. This was unlike when Dean had gone to Hell, now there was no chance of bringing him back. His big brother, the man who had forgiven him sins that God would've had to think about, the person that loved him more than his own life was gone. Dean was dead.

Sam knew he could have easily left the farm and never looked back, but the pull of the sanctuary the place always provided would not allow him to go just yet. The grieving man knew that it was the farm that Mac and Bobby would bring Dean's body to and give him a true hunter's funeral. Like their father's, like Jim's. Again Sam prayed it would only be the one pyre that was needed, that the others in the Tomb had survived. He needed to stay and make sure, even if it was from a distance. He needed to say goodbye to his brother. So Sam found a spot deep in the oak grove Jim had on the back of the property and he sat down against one of the tall majestic trees. Funerals in the Brotherhood didn't take long, Sam knew it was only a matter of time before the last of his family was consumed by fire.

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Mac had watched helplessly as his son reacted to his harsh comment about Dean when Caleb had tried to argue that someone should have gone after Sam when he had taken off. The former Scholar watched as Caleb paled, then gagged several times as he curled onto his side. He then watched as his son again slipped into unconsciousness.

Now, movement from Ethan drew Mac attention. "Ethan?" Eli's raised voice had Mac, Bobby and Joshua moving toward the twin's bed. Eli stood, taking a firm grip of his brother's hand. The long-haired twin expressing a soft moan, his forehead pinched in pain as his eye's clinched tighter. "Come on Ethan…can you hear me?" The Professor pleaded.

A squeeze of his hand told Eli his brother could hear him as the younger twin watched his brother struggle to open his eyes, "That's it man, open your eye's for me." Twice in a week was more than Eli felt he could deal with when waiting for his injured brother to wake up. The call he had received five days ago was one of those phone calls no family member of someone in law enforcement wants to get, the one telling you your loved one had been injured in the line of duty and was on their way to the hospital. Eli had been thankful his brother hadn't had life-threatening injuries, but the hours of waiting for Ethan to wake up from the severe concussion he sustained had nearly broken the short-haired twin.

But this was much worse. Not only was it an unwanted feeling of deja'vu, the fact it happened someplace they were suppose to be safe and had been caused by someone they trusted is what scared the younger man. Eli didn't know what had happened exactly, he recalled Caleb's distress, then Sam stumbling into the doorway. The next he knew he was sitting up to the Tomb filled with destruction and everyone in the room seemingly thrown into the walls. The Professor had listened to what Caleb had said earlier, that it wasn't Sam's fault, that something was wrong, but that didn't help easy his worry for his injured brother. Now as Ethan's eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting the dark-brown gaze of his twin, Eli let out a sigh of relief. "You with me?"

"Eli?" Ethan whispered out, his voice cracking as Eli reached for the cup of water next to the bed.

"Here, take a drink, it'll help." Placing the straw between the injured man's lips, Eli held the cup while the vice-cop took a small drink.

"What happened?" Ethan's voice sounded a little stronger as he finally seemed to notice the other's standing near his bed.

Eli glanced at Mac, the looked back at Ethan, "Honestly, we're not sure, but we'll figure it out once everyone is out of the woods." Ethan tried to sit up, Eli raised the bed slightly. "Easy man, you've got another concussion and you broke a rib."

Ethan reached up and grabbed his brother's arm, "You okay?", the older twin pointing toward his brother's face.

"I'm fine, few cuts and bruises." Eli watched as his brother again looked around the room, noticing how tired Mac and Bobby looked. He took in the injuries that Joshua was sporting, almost the same as his brother. Then his eye's noticed the other bed in the room, making out the seemingly sleeping form a Caleb, looking at Mac Ethan asked, "What's wrong with Caleb? And where's Dean?"

Oxoxoxoxoxo

Mac was making his way toward the ICU for his first look at Dean since the Guardian had been rushed into surgery. Over the last two hours Ethan had woken up, seemingly with no ill effects from his concussion other than the tiredness. The former Scholar explained what was wrong with Caleb, told the younger hunter of the critical situation Dean was in and tried to explain what little they knew of Sam's involvement in everything that had happened. Needless to say it was a bit overwhelming for the injured man to comprehend, but after a quick check from his doctor Ethan had drifted back to sleep. Soon after Eli had finally given into his own exhaustion and fell asleep in the chair next to his brother's bed. Joshua had also finally succumbed to sleep. Caleb had awoken again shortly after Ethan, though he remained unusually quiet. Mac was feeling guilty for the harsh way he had reminded his son of Dean's life threatening injuries, but Caleb had told him not to worry about it, that he was right and Dean should have been the top priority. Caleb mentioned that if they had any problems tracking Sam down, as the Knight he would enlist every hunter within the Brotherhood to find the missing Scholar.

When a nurse came in to inform the men that Dean had been moved from recovery to the ICU, Mac had left Bobby with the boys and headed one floor up. Now approaching the nurse's station outside the unit Mac felt scared by what he might see. "I was told Dean Winchester has been moved to the ICU, is it possible for me to visit with him?" Mac asked quietly.

The nurse looked at the older man before her, she was honestly surprised he was still on his feet as exhausted as he looked. However she smiled at him as she pulled up the information. "There's a note that the attending would like to speak with the next of kin, are you related?"

_'Was he related?'_, if this woman only knew the unique relationship each of the men that were currently at the hospital had it would make her head spin. "I'm his Uncle." Mac answered. When Dean was little Mac was viewed upon as a favorite uncle by the young boy. Upon meeting the near mute five-year old, it had been Mac and Caleb that had helped the quiet boy make his way back to his family. Over the years watching the child grow into a young man, Mac viewed Dean as much his son as Caleb. He had tried to fill in some of need for a father figure in the areas that John had lacked. But as the young lady replaced the phone to its cradle he shook off the past memories, stilling himself for what he was about to hear and see.

"The doctor is on his way out." Mac nodded and stepped back. Running a tired hand over his face and through his hair the older man looked down at his cloths, they were unusually rumpled. Though he had been given a scrub top to replace the blood covered shirt he had on when they had all arrived, he was still wearing the khaki's from earlier. Noticing the dark brown stains that were the dried remnants of Dean's blood, his body involuntarily shivered at the memories as Mac heard the doors open and a blond-hair man around Caleb's age came toward him.

Extending his hand the younger man stopped, "You're Mr. Winchester's Uncle?"

Taking the hand offered Mac answered, "Yes, I'm Dr. Mackland Ames, how is Dean doing?"

If the young doctor knew who Mac was he didn't comment. It had been a few years since Mac had practiced and many of the younger generation didn't remember the man that at one time was one of the youngest, most gifted Neurosurgeons in the country. "Dr. Ames, I'm Dr. Howard, your nephew is holding his own right now. We are still having some problems keeping his blood pressure stabilized so he is under deep sedation. He is also on a ventilator and will be for at least the next twenty-four hours. Mr. Winchester also has a severe concussion that we are monitoring closely, as well as, his liver function because of the lacerations. He was lucky his broken ribs didn't puncture his lung, but he will have to be careful for a while, especially with quick movements and he'll probably need another surgery on his shoulder, but that can wait until he is stronger."

Mac knew most of this information form when Bobby had been told just after Dean's surgery, "How's the artery and his spine, the ER doctor mentioned a concern about spinal injury?"

The doctor motioned toward the door, leading Mac back into the inner unit, closer to Dean. "We don't see any indication of spinal injury, his reflexes, though sluggish are good. The repair to the Carotid artery was successful. However we will be monitoring him closely in case any problems arise. We also have him on a blood thinner to help minimize the chances of a blood clots forming, but we're cautiously optimistic that with time Mr. Winchester will make a full recovery." Pausing just outside the small, curtained cubicle Dr. Howard spoke again. "As a doctor yourself I'm sure you know what to expect with a patient just out of surgery, but it's always a little different when it's your family. Just remember he is improving and if you have any questions please ask."

Mac nodded, not really sure if he could talk at the moment. He hated to admit he was terrified to see Dean as he stepped forward through the curtain. The sight before him brought tears to his eyes as he took in the pale, nearly translucent form in the bed before him.


	7. Chapter 7

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 7

Not since witnessing Dean's shredded body after the Hellhounds had done their damage had Dean looked so deathly pale. With the amount of blood the younger man had lost his skin was nearly translucent. The veins and arteries were more noticeable in his hands and arms as the numerous IV lines were threaded into them. The lines were carrying the sedative, fluids for hydration and antibiotics to help prevent infection. However the most notably was the dark-red line desperately trying to replenish the blood that had been lost inside the Tomb and that had covered his own son as Caleb frantically tired to stop the flow. Mac's heart clinched at the memories.

Slowly making his way forward the sound of the ventilator activating echoed loudly in the small area, a white, sterile bandage on the younger man's neck nearly blending in with the color of his skin. The dark bruising on his face and torso giving the impression he had been in a barroom brawl. Stepping forward Mac reached the side of the bed, his eye's filled as he laid a hand on Dean's arm, the coolness frightening. "You keep fighting, you hear me?" Mac chocked out, a tear slipping free. "Your brother needs you, Caleb needs you…" the older man slowly ran a hand through the short-cropped hair of the Guardian, "I need you, so you take the time you need, but you come back to us." Other than the faint beeping of the heart monitor and the sound of the ventilator activating, silence settled over the cubicle as Mac leaned over and placed a kiss on the injured man's forehead.

Oxoxoxoxoxox

Mac had been grateful that the younger men were still asleep when he returned from visiting Dean, Bobby watched as he silently entered the room and made his way to the empty chair next to Caleb's bed. The Mechanic knew if the former Scholar didn't get some sleep soon he would most likely collapse, Mac had also been injured in the incident at the farm. However Bobby knew that the Doctor couldn't rest until he knew all the boys were safe. "Mac you need to sleep." Bobby spoke softly, hoping to not wake any of the injured men.

Rubbing his tired eye's Mac looked toward his friend, "I can't help but worry about Sam. I keep trying to figure out what I was feeling from him as I saw him enter the library. I agree with what Caleb said earlier, whatever happened may have centered around Sam, but I don't believe he had any control of it." Blowing out a deep breath Mac looked at his sleeping son, "When Caleb wakes up, we need to see if we can figure out what happened, at least as much as we can so we know if it's even safe to look for Sam right now."

Bobby looked a little confused, "What do you mean safe?"

"I mean that if it's what I think it is, it's related to his telekinesis. If it is I may be the only person who can safely approach him at the moment." Mac answered looking at the gruff hunter.

Bobby was silent. He had never understood the psychic stuff that Mac, Caleb and Sam possessed, he did know it was damn useful at time, and at other's a hindrance. In the beginning there had also been concerns about where Caleb's and Sam's abilities had originated. It was through research Bobby and Mac had done over the years, that they learned both boy's had psychic abilities in their family lineage, but the demon blood that ran through Caleb's line and the direct taint Azazel did to Sam made their abilities much more powerful than they normally would have been. However all that stuff had never made a difference to Bobby, the boys were family and there was nothing more important than family.

Oxoxoxoxox

When Caleb opened his eyes he couldn't tell if it was late evening or early morning as the faint lighting filtered through the partially opened blinds of the hospital room. There was little movement as the hunter looked around at the occupants of the room, Joshua was talking softly on the phone, no doubt trying to reassure Carolyn that he was fine and would return home soon. Eli and Ethan were talking low, still trying to make sense of what had happened to them all. Bobby was missing from the group, probably getting coffee or checking on Dean. Something the Knight was going to do shortly whether his father or doctor agreed. Finally Caleb's gaze fell on that of his father. Mac's head was held up by his hand as he leaned awkwardly in the chair next to Caleb's bed sleeping. Not since the days surrounding the deaths of Jim and John, or the time as Dean's deal came due had his father looked so exhausted, so lost, even in his sleep.

Caleb had hoped that once the new Triad had been established that the pressure on the older man would ease. Yet just in the last year Mac had dealt with the Apocalypse, Lucifer, angels and demons on the warpath, Caleb's amnesia, Sam and Caleb's kidnapping by vampires, Joshua's unholy tutelage by the Demon Malachi Harris who had been the advisor of Samuel Colt's Triad until he turned on them and caused the death's of that Triad's Guardian and Knight. Then finally the ensuing attempt by that Demon to try to reestablish his place as Advisor, resulting in a 'back to the future' type deal in which Sam was transported to the future and a young man named James took over Sam's body. It was during those strange few days that they had killed Harris and Caleb had his faith reaffirmed in the knowing that they would all survive the confrontation with Lucifer. But he had also learned that James was actually Dean's son in the future, a secret Caleb was still holding onto.

Then came Detroit. The final battle with Lucifer had nearly cost them Sam as the younger man had fought for control once the Devil had taken over his body. However it had been the events since then that had led them all to this point as Caleb was trying to work through the thoughts and feelings he had felt from Sam in the seconds before their world was blown apart. But watching his father sleep Caleb prayed that this could be figured out and that Sam was okay, that Dean would recover and his father could finally 'retire' and spend some much needed time with Esme and finally allow the worry of the Brotherhood to fall to the shoulders of the new Triad.

"He's only been asleep for a couple hours" Joshua whispered as he noticed Caleb watching the older man. "Bobby said that he was able to visit with Dean and it took a lot out of him."

"He shouldn't still have to be burdened with this. Things should be settling down, but it seems like we just can't catch a break." Caleb rubbed is hand over his face. He had prayed that things would finally get back to normal, well normal by their standards, but impossible challenges seem to keep dogging them.

"Do we have any idea what happened? And what about Sam? We have no idea where he is." Eli spoke up as he and Ethan watched the exchange between Joshua and Caleb.

"This wasn't Sam's fault." Caleb snapped without meaning too. "There was something different going on, he was struggling to try and stop what happened and couldn't."

"What did happen?" Ethan finally spoke as he rubbed his forehead. The headache he was having starting to filter through the painkillers they had given him.

"I believe it was some type of overload of his telekinetic abilities." Mac's quiet voice brought all eye's to him.

Looking at Caleb Mac knew his son would have been better able to read what was going on in Sam's mind at the moment of the incident and in order to find the younger man they needed to figure out if there was a trigger to what happened. "Caleb you said before that you knew it wasn't Sam's fault, I believe you, but you need to tell me what makes you think that?"

Sitting up further in the bed Caleb glanced toward the door as it opened and Bobby entered carry four cups of coffee in a small carrier, giving one to Eli, Mac and Joshua before taking his own and returning to the chair next to the Advisor. "Before I saw him, I felt him call out to me, but it was painful, almost desperate."

"When you clenched your head, that was Sam?" Eli remembered the sharp intake of breath that drew their attention to Caleb inside the Tomb.

"Yeah, but there was something trying to block him from calling out, that's what made it painful. It reminded me…" Caleb looked fearfully toward his father, not knowing what the implications of what he was going to say would have. "It reminded of when Sam was fighting for control after Lucifer took over. It was a struggle for Sam to make that fragile connection with me when they fell into the pit because Lucifer was trying to keep Sam trapped with him, but in the Tomb it was different somehow."

"How do you mean different?" Mac asked as he watched Caleb run a hand through his hair.

"It's hard to describe, but the closest I can come is it was like a time-delayed trigger. Sam's been struggling since the cemetery with his blocks, like he was both trying to block something out and contain something at the same time. Then when he entered the Tomb it was like I could hear Sam calling out for it to stop at the same time I was hearing Lucifer laughing inside his head, but I didn't feel his presence there, more like an echo. This doesn't make sense." Caleb's fist hit the mattress, his frustration growing.

Mac had been looking at his hands, most notably his silver ring. Taking a deep breath the former Scholar finally spoke, "I think that somehow, against Sam's will, Lucifer left him with a parting gift if you will. The Devil knew he was going to lose, so he set his own little time-release bomb within Sam's mind. He connected it directly to Sam's most powerful ability, his telekinesis and then was able to leave an echo of himself to taunt Sam. That could be the only explanation as to why Sam has been trying so hard to distance himself from us, he's been fighting that echo since his return."

"Then what triggered it now? And why didn't Sam ask for help?" Eli asked.

Caleb looked at the short-haired twin, "Have you met the Winchester's? Have you ever known them to ask for help? Sam's been programmed to deal with his problems on his own since he was a kid, to not rely on other's, not even us." That was a trait all the Winchester's possessed and a trait that had led to many sleepless nights for Mac and Caleb, as well as, heartbreaks over the years.

"Unfortunately that is true, Sam would not have wanted to bother anyone else with what he felt was his burden to carry and that, I believe, is what led to the trigger. Lucifer knew it would weaken Sam as he continued to struggle. He knew that once Sam's defenses were weakened so much he would eventually seek out his family, his brother for help and that was Lucifer's plan to finally destroy Sam and the Brotherhood." Mac was sure of it now, but he also knew when that kind of power was released in Sam, it would be more than the young man could control on his own. That was why Mac felt he would be the only one able to find Sam and safely approach him. Mac's own telekinetic abilities gave him the blocks he needed to repeal the power the younger man now welded.

"So how do we find him?" Joshua asked as he stood to throw his coffee cup away.

Mac looked at his son and his step-son, then finally he glanced toward the Mathew's twins as he blew out a slow, deep breath. "I'll have to go back to the house and see if he's been back there. Hopefully I'll be able to use my psychometry to locate him since his defenses are low right now."

"That's not safe. You can't look for him on your own, what if it happens again and he still can't stop it?" Caleb's eye's were pleading, he'd had a front row seat to exactly what the power inside Sam could do and he didn't want his father any closer to it than he had been already.

Mac leaned forward, taking a hold of his son's arm, "Caleb, I am probably the only person that can approach him safely now that we have a good idea of what were dealing with; I'm the only one with the ability to block his telekinesis and be able to help him get a handle on it."


	8. Chapter 8

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 8

_A/N: First I want to thank everyone who is continuing on this journey with me, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Second, if you have not had a chance to read L. Burke's 'of Earth' you should really read it before you start this chapter. There is a gap in this chapter that is were her story interweaves. Her story is so wonderful I didn't want to take away from it trying to paraphrase it in this chapter. From here on out until the conclusion of my story, a knowledge of her story will be needed so it doesn't seem like I'm leaving something out. Thank you all again! -Montez_

One of the hardest things Mac ever had to do was leave his injured son, his injured family at the hospital, but he had another family member wounded and currently in hiding. Sam may not be physically hurt, at least Mac didn't think he was since the energy was released by him and not toward him, but the boy was undoubtedly mentally and emotionally hurt. From the pain-filled yell that erupted from the younger man before he fled the house, Mac knew Sam had realized what he had been used for and he would be torturing himself with that information.

So after leaving Caleb sitting with Dean, with orders to Bobby to not let the Knight over exert himself. Joshua having been discharged that morning with orders from Mac to fly back to New York for a couple days to assure both Carolyn and Esme that, for the time being, everyone was still alive and on the road to recover. Then finally with Eli's discharge and Ethan's probable discharge the next day, Mac had also ordered them to return home for the time being. Mac headed toward the farm in hopes of finding something that would tell him where the youngest Winchester was hold up.

Pulling up to the place that had been such an important part of his life for over thirty years Mac sent a silent prayer that Sam was still close by, that by some instinct the young man was drawn to stay near the place that had always been a safe-haven for them all. Opening the backdoor Mac was reminded of the chaos of two days ago. The remnants from the EMT's frantic attempts to help the injured boys was strun around the kitchen floor, as was the now dried, darkened puddles of blood that gave evidence to just how close they had come to losing them all.

Slowly the former Scholar made his way toward the Tomb. The destruction was worse than he remembered. It would take some time to get the room back into the shape it was before, but there would be time for that later, once everyone was accounted for. Making his way back toward the living room, to head upstairs, Mac noticed a broken frame lying on the hearth. Knelling down he picked up the wooden pieces, standing slowly he noticed the framed photo of himself, John and Jim laying haphazardly on the edge. He knew then that Sam had indeed been back to the farm as the realization of the photo that was missing sunk in; it was the picture of the boys. Closing his eye's Mac had a terrible feeling that on some level Sam believed his brother and possible the others were dead. Dropping the broken frame Mac quickly made his way upstairs. He needed to find something of Sam's, something the boy had a very strong connection to and the very item he had in mind was laying in the middle of Dean's bed, the compass.

Mac had first seen it years ago when somehow it had ended up in Caleb's possession, when Mac asked about it, Caleb just said it was a reminder of where home was and nothing more was offered. Then another time he had noticed that Dean had the item. During Sam's time at Stanford Mac didn't recall seeing it, only later realizing that Dean had probably slipped it into his brother's belonging before the younger man stormed away from his family. Once Sam returned it was again occasionally glimpsed in the possession of one or the other boys, obviously a strong connection for each of them. Mac had last held the item when Caleb and Sam had gone missing. Dean had placed it in his hand, hoping Mac could get a reading on his missing brother's, but the Psychic had been blocked by the cloaking of Malachi Harris at the time.

However now Mac understood why it was laying in Dean's bed, thinking his brother dead Sam had lost the only 'home' he had ever really known and felt he no longer needed the item that had always led him back to his home, back to Dean. Sitting on end of the bed Mac held the small brass item in his hand, placing his other over the top, he closed his eye's and focused his mind, his energy on Sam. As Mac had guessed it wasn't that difficult to figure out where the boy was, his blocks had been shattered in the eruption of raw power and would take him a while to rebuild. Upon standing Mac pocketed the item that linked the boys to one another. He then headed back downstairs, grabbing a flashlight since it would be dark soon, the older man headed out the back door. Setting out across the yard Mac was determined to bring Sam back home.

It took Mac longer than he expected. It had been years since the former Scholar had been very far into the wooded portion of Jim's property and unlike John, Mac was never really the 'outdoors' type. He was more comfortable carrying out his Brotherhood duties from his home office, Jim's library or the Tomb. However over the years he had made a few treks into the woods, mostly at the urging of his son. When Caleb was younger and absorbing everything John Winchester was teaching him, Caleb had loved to show off his newly acquired skills to his father.

Now it was Mac's instinct that was leading him, the former Scholar had learned years ago he had an ingrained ability to track people. Whether it was because of his ability or something deeper he didn't know and it was never anything he showed off, the tracker of their Triad had been John.

But as the sun began to rise, Mac whispered a slight curse toward his fallen brother. John had trained his son's exceptionally well when it came to avoiding detection. The Psychic found that even with the help of the compass, it took him several more hours than he had hoped to finally find their wayward Scholar. Looking across the grove, the morning light filtering through the canopy of leaves above them, Mac could make out the broken, impossible small looking form of Sam. Unsure of what the younger man's reaction would be Mac prepared his blocks to be in place without much thought as he cautiously made his way toward the hurting young man.

Oxoxoxoxox

It was late afternoon before Mac had been able to calm Sam enough for the two men to make their way back to the farm house. Over the hours Mac had been able to convince Sam that Dean was indeed still alive, though the youngest Winchester had been unable to connect with is brother since feeling the thread break three days ago. Mac's heart ached as Sam had whispered out through moments of uncontrolled sobs that he was only still on the property because he had wanted to say his final goodbye to his brother. There were only a couple of instances when Mac could feel the energy start to build in the younger man, he had whispered out instructions allowing Sam to finally start grounding himself before the explosion of power escaped his body.

During their time, sitting in the Oak grove Mac had explained to Sam that no one was blaming him for what had happened. That both he and Caleb had felt the struggle Sam had been fighting as he entered the library. But now that the power had been released the Scholar would have to learn to control it. Mac explained it would take time for the younger man to rebuild his psychic blocks and that the older Psychic would help him. Before leaving the grove Mac had posed a very important question to the youngest Winchester, one that Sam needed to know the answer to in order become the true Scholar he was meant to be, that question being; _'Who are you?'_

Mac knew the moment the younger man wanted to answer the question by starting that he was _'Dean's little brother'_, Sam hadn't really understood the significance of the question. At that moment Sam didn't see that trying to define who you were by being something to someone else was not answering who he was. Finally with the whispered "I don't know", the former Scholar knew exactly what he needed to due to help his protégé and his mind started to formulate his course of action.

As they reached the farmhouse Mac maneuvered them around to the front door, not wanting Sam to again see the kitchen until it could be cleaned. Upon entering the Doctor motioned for Sam to make his way upstairs, "You need to clean yourself up and rest now. Your exhaustion is making your attempts to help yourself that much harder. I'm going to call the hospital and check on your brother then get you something to eat, until then you need to sleep." Mac ordered.

"You're sure Dean's going to be okay? And Caleb? The others?" Sam stopped at the bottom of the stairs; barely open eye's looking pleadingly at Mac, again needing reassurance that Sam had not destroyed the most important people to him.

"It will take a while, but yes everyone will be fine, yourself included." Mac gave a reassuring smile, patting the wounded man's back. Reaching into his pocket Mac pulled out the one object he believed would help start the healing of the younger man. "And I believe this will help start the process."

Sam felt the cool, metal object as Mac placed it into his palm, looking down at it tears again filled the Scholar's eyes. A few slipped free as he looked back up into the steel-gray eyes of his friend, "Thanks Mac…for everything." Then Mac watched at Sam slowly made his way up the stairs, disappearing behind the bathroom door.

The Doctor ran his own tired hand over his face as he headed toward the kitchen. It would take him some time to get the room cleaned up, but first he needed to call the hospital. Taking the phone from the wall Mac turned and headed back into the living room.

An hour and a half later found Mac making his way up the stairs. After calling the hospital and talking to Bobby and then his Son, make learned that the Mathew's twins had both been released and per Mac's request Bobby had taken them to the airport for a flight home. Caleb had argued with the Mechanic the night before, not wanting to leave Dean's side, but between Bobby's threat to call Mac and the explanation from Caleb's doctor that he was considering releasing him today. The younger man had reluctantly returned to his room for the night, but had demanded release as soon as it was morning and had spent the rest of the day at Dean's bedside, which was now a private room since they had removed the ventilator.

Upon hanging the phone back up Mac started to clean the kitchen. By the time he was done you couldn't tell that any of the horror and heartache that had filled the room just days ago had ever happened. Making his way up the stairs to the landing the former Scholar was determined to take a much needed shower, he honestly couldn't remember when his last one was. As he passed Sam's particularly opened door he was drawn to the faint whimpering sound coming from within the darkened room. Pushing the door open slowly Mac took in the restless form of Sam. The younger man still asleep, but in the dim light Mac noticed Sam twitching and moving his head from side to side, mumbling under his breath. As Mac drew closer he noticed the younger man's breathing increase then as he was reaching to wake Sam from the nightmare he was trapped in, the younger man shot straight up, "DEAN!"

"Easy Sam," Mac said as he laid a hand on Sam's shoulder, "its okay, you're safe, Dean's safe."

Looking around the room before frantic eye's finally landed on Mac; the younger man roughly palmed his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "God Mac I almost killed him, all I could see was all the blood." Looking pleadingly toward Mac, "I need to see him, but I don't know if it's safe for me to."

Mac took a seat on Dean's bed across from Sam. "I believe it's perfectly safe for you to see your brother, now that we have an idea of what we are dealing with. However if you want to wait a day or two, we can work on rebuilding some of your blocks. We just have to monitor when you feel the energy building and until you get use to it you will have to consciously ground yourself." Slowly standing Mac continued, "I'm going to take a shower then make us something to eat, then both of us are going to get some rest." a shadow of doubt crossed the younger man's face, he was still worried. "I promise you Sam I will help you through each and every step of this. Have you ever known me to break a promise?"

Giving a tired hint of a smile that he was known for Sam glanced at Mac, "No, I haven't".

"And I'm not about to start now." Mac smiled, patting Sam's shoulder as he left the room, "Rest until I'm finished then we'll eat."


	9. Chapter 9

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 9

The meal had been quiet, both men physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. When Mac had finally headed upstairs after calling the hospital again, Sam was in his and Dean's room sitting in the small window seat that over looked the farm. "Sam?" Mac asked quietly as he entered the room.

"I'm scared Mac." As the older man crossed the room, the sound of Sam voice reminded Mac of when Sam was a child, he sounded so lost and vulnerable. "What if there is something else inside me just waiting for the right moment? What if this is just the start?"

Mac pulled the chair from the desk in the room, sitting it across from Sam as the younger man turned to face him. "Only you can tell if something else is going on. Sam you have been withdrawing yourself from us for weeks now. I believe you felt this building and you were trying to protect us, even as you were slowly losing yourself."

Sam looked down at his hands, at the ring Dean had insisted he wear. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"Lucifer?" Mac asked, remembering what Caleb had mentioned in the hospital.

The younger man nodded, his shaggy-brown hair covering his stubble-covered face as he looked up, meeting the steel-gray eye's of the former Scholar. "It's been there since Caleb called me back. I didn't feel him in here with me, but his voice was still whispering in my head."

"Do you still hear him?" Mac watched a silent tear slip from the dark eye's of his protégé, looking so much like John's pained expressions that the Doctor remembered from times years ago when one of the boys would be hurt and his friend would be battling with the choices he had made and the danger it had put his boys in.

"No, not since it happened." Sam's gaze returned to his clinched hands.

"Caleb told me he didn't feel Lucifer's presence in you, just an echo of him. Maybe once this happened it ended his hold." Mac reached out and took a hold of Sam's arm, the young man's eyes meeting his again. "Maybe Lucifer was hoping that by triggering this power he could destroy what he knew was important to you, thus destroying you. Then feeling he had accomplished his mission the echo would disappear."

"How can we be sure?" Sam whispered.

"We can't." Mac tried to reassure, even as he shared Sam's fear. "But you will know if it happens again and instead of retreating from us, thinking you have to fight it on your own, you need to let us know, let me know, so I can help you."

"Will I be able to control this?" Sam voice broke. Fear and worry that he was somehow still putting his family in danger was tearing at his very soul.

Mac sat up straighter, his gaze never leaving the broken young man before him. "You need to understand that this power is your power. Lucifer just figured out a way to dramatically increase it. But I believe with some time and patience you will be able to handle it. However…" Mac stood, looking at the younger man, "What you need to start that process is rest. To strengthen your mind you need to repair and strengthen your body. You've barely eaten in weeks, you haven't been sleeping, that contributed to the weakening of your defenses. You just need to remember this was not your fault. Lucifer knew exactly what to do to weaken you without you realizing what was happening."

Sam slowly stood, Mac laying a gentle hand on the young psychic's shoulder. "Just remember you don't have to do this alone. Now I believe we should turn in for the night. We can start on rebuilding your blocks tomorrow."

Mac started toward the door, Sam's quiet voice stopping him at the threshold. "Why are you helping me?" Over the last few years Sam had not exactly been the person they had all believed him to be. First the demon blood, then the lies about Ruby, him setting Lucifer free starting the hellish year that had just come to pass. Sam would have completely understood if his family turned their back's on him, he felt, he knew he deserved as much.

"What?" Mac turned, not sure if had heard the younger man right.

"I nearly killed Dean. I almost killed Caleb and Joshua. I didn't even know Eli and Ethan were here until I saw them laying there. I nearly killed my whole family; I nearly killed your son." Sam crossed the room, stopping at the foot of the bed. "I became the very thing Dad warned Dean about. Why are you taking the risk of letting me stay around?"

Mac couldn't believe Sam had asked that question. After all these years did he not realize that Mac viewed him as a son as well? Walking up to the slightly taller man, Mac reached up and took the boy's face between his hands. "You are as much my son as Caleb. Since John's death I have tried to be there for you boys, even before your father died I tried to be there. I tried so hard to make up for the areas in your life that John lacked. I would hope you know me better, the last thing in this world I would do is turn my back on you. You are my family and I love you."

Mac noticed more tears fill Sam's eyes as the former Scholar continued. "We will get through this and with time everyone will get past this and you, your brother and Caleb will become the greatest Triad the Brotherhood has ever seen. Jim saw that when this was set in motion all those years ago. As for what your father warned Dean about, I believe John was afraid. He knew he didn't have much time left after making that deal, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to protect you boys and as much as I hate him for it, he used Dean's love for you, his need to protect you at all cost, to keep his own fear of your developing abilities under wraps. Your father, despite how he felt about you, Caleb or myself, was always to some degree scared of our abilities because he had a hard time separating what we were capable of from what he fought everyday. But never doubt that your father loved you. He spent every minute of his life, from the moment of your mother's death to the moment of his, protecting you boys. And don't you dare think for a minute I would turn my back on you, that will never happen."

Dropping his hand's to his side, Mac watched as his words seemed to finally register in the young man before him, "Thanks Mac." Sam whispered, his body and mind suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

"No need to thank me, it's what families do, we take care of our own. Now I believe you need to rest. We will talk more in the morning." Mac watched as Sam finally crawled into bed, seemingly asleep before his head hit the pillow. Pulling the door closed as he exited Mac slowly made his way down the hall to his own room.

When Mac awoke the next morning the house was silent, an unusual occurrence when the boys were around. However the memories of the last several days reminded the older man why the house was quiet. Once getting up Mac made his way toward Sam and Dean's room, concern spiked as he found it empty, Sam's bed neatly made as usual. Trying to calm the hint of panic that wanted to settle in his stomach the Psychic made his way downstairs. The living room and kitchen empty except for a pot of coffee that had recently been made.

Making his way to the only other place in the house Mac believed Sam could be, he saw the glow of a light coming through the particularly opened door of the Tomb as he stepped into the library. Silently entering the room Mac saw Sam knelling on the floor across the room, next to the very spot that the older man had found his son desperately trying to control the flow of blood that had been spilling from his best friend. As the former Scholar stepped closer he noticed Sam's shoulders shaking, a scrub brush and bucket of water next to him as the younger man was attempting to clean up his brother's spilt blood.

Even though every instinct in Mac's body was telling him he needed to remove Sam from the gore he was cleaning, a part of him could understand the younger man's need to be the one to clean it up. So, without saying a word, Mac moved toward the desk and started picking up the scattered books and papers that were near it. If cleaning up the destruction of the room helped Sam begin to heal, then Mac would make sure he was there to help in both matters.

Some time later Mac noticed the time, it was 10:00 a.m.. They had been working in the Tomb for the last four hours. The blood that had stained the floor and wall was now gone as Sam had begun re-shelving some of the books that littered the floor. "Sam, I believe we should stop for a while and get something to eat. I want to call the hospital and check on Dean and Caleb." Red-rimmed eyes met Mac's before Sam quietly left the room, the former Scholar close behind.

"That's great news…We're doing as well as can be expected." Mac was answering his son's question about how Sam was doing. The younger Winchester a few feet away at the kitchen table, picking at the scrambled eggs Mac had fixed. "Probably some time tomorrow…okay, just don't over do it Son, I know, but you're still recovering also. I'll see you tomorrow." Mac hung up the phone once Caleb disconnected the line. The older man making his way to the table.

"How's Dean?" Sam asked as he took a bite.

"Well…" Mac started as he picked up his fork to start on his breakfast, "The doctor's are saying everything is healing as it should, there haven't been any signs of complication. Caleb said they've cut back on the sedation since his blood pressure has started to stabilize and they hope he will start waking up sometime today or this evening."

"How's Caleb?" The younger man asked, knowing the Knight would never leave the Guardian's side.

Taking another bite of his eggs, the former Scholar answered. "He's camped out in your brother's room."

"Sounds about right." Mac actually saw a hint of a smile from the young man across from him.

"Bobby's on his way back, he's going pick up some stuff for Caleb and Dean, but he also wanted to see with his own eye's that you were okay." Mac finished his meal, taking his plate to the sink. Pointing toward Sam Mac spoke as he moved toward the doorway to the living room. "I really want you to finish those; everything is going to be fine. I'm going to take a shower, then we can finish in the Tomb if you'd like. However we do need to work on your blocks. I believe it would be best if we go up to the hospital in the morning. You know as well as I do if your brother wakes up and you are not there, he could start refusing treatment and try to sign himself out to look for you."

"Are you sure I'll be ready by tomorrow?" Sam really wanted to see his brother, but was scared to be near him at the moment.

"Have you had any instances since yesterday?" Mac paused in the doorway.

"No." Sam almost seemed surprised, that he hadn't realized he had not felt a build up since they had returned to the house.

"You mentioned early on, when your telekinesis first came on line that it seemed to happen when you were under great distress. I believe now that you know everyone will recover that you've already been able to control it to some degree. You will just have to remember that if you feel the power build, that you will have to purposely ground yourself until we can get your blocks fully in place. Don't worry Sam, we will get through this." With that Mac left the room. Sam finished off the rest of his eggs as he heard a vehicle pull up outside.

A/N: Thanks again for all of you guys staying so interested in my story. I'm just letting you guys know, I have finally finished this story. I'll be working on edits of the remaining chapters, but I will probably post a little more frequently, hince this chapter a little sooner that expected. Again Thank you all for sticking it out and that's so much to L. Burke for the wonderful story that inspired me.


	10. Chapter 10

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 10

Sam felt self-conscious as he stood from the table, the echo of Bobby's boots sounded incredible loud to the worried young man. Bobby was the only person within Sam's small family that hadn't been injured in the incident, but he didn't know how the older man would react to seeing him. Sam honestly felt that everyone had a right to be pissed at him, to be afraid to have him around and even with Mac's confirmation that no one blamed him for what happened, the youngest Winchester was unable to forgive himself for the pain he had caused.

As the backdoor screeched open Sam could feel his heart rate increase. A part of him knew it was silly to be afraid to see Bobby, but the Scholar was more afraid of accidentally hurting Bobby. A hint of energy started to spike within Sam, he could feel it. Mac was right, it was tied to his emotions and right now his emotions were totally screwed to hell. Closing his eye's a minute just as the Mechanic stepped across the threshold of the farm house Sam recalled what Mac had told him to do. To picture the Earth, the solid form beneath his feet, the stabilizing firmness it provided to all things. Finally feeling the Earth's energy he allowed his own energy to join it, to stabilize it.

In that moment he felt the power slowly slip through his body, through his feet into the earth below the house, Sam could faintly hear Mac quickly coming down the stairs as Bobby spoke his name, "Sam?"

"Give him a second." Mac said breathlessly, his appearance appeared rushed, his shirt only half buttoned, the older man's hair still dripping. "He has to ground himself." Bobby shot the former Scholar a confused look as Mac stepped closer to Sam, who was taking a couple of deep, calming breaths.

Opening his eye's to meet his mentors Sam looked tired, but calm. "I did it." He whispered.

Mac smiled at him, "I told you it would be easier than you thought, that was an excellent first step." The older Psychic patted Sam on the shoulder as he turned back toward Bobby.

The Mechanic had watched quietly, taking the former Scholar's heed, but once seeing relief in both men's faces, he finally stepped forward. "I take it that it's safe now?" he asked in his 'are you both finished?' tone that had Sam smiling despite the worry that still lingered.

Instead of answering Mac stepped toward the counter, "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah," Bobby answered as if it was the most ridiculous question that could have ever been asked. Coffee was a food group to a hunter. It only took a couple steps before Bobby was standing right in front of Sam. Without a word the older man pulled the Scholar into a hug, "Damn it boy, I'm about tired of you guys scaring the crap out of me lately." a rough pat on the back, followed by another bone-crushing squeeze and Bobby finally stepped back. "I don't know if anyone has told you, but you look like shit."

Sam laughed as he returned to his seat, Bobby sitting across from him as Mac took the end spot sliding a cup of coffee in front of Bobby, placing his own on the table as well. "Mac was able to put it in much nicer terms."

Glancing at Mac, Bobby added, "Yeah, well he likes to make people feel better."

Mac couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I am a doctor, that is my job."

Over the next thirty minutes Mac and Sam listened as Bobby recounted how Dean was doing, how Caleb was being a 'stubborn jack-ass' and refusing to leave Dean's side. The Mechanic also let Mac know that the Mathew's twins had gotten home safely; they had called Bobby once they arrived back in Texas. "Eli said he wanted a personal phone call from you." Bobby motioned toward Sam as he continued. "He said he wants to make sure you are okay and according to Ethan, he needed 'another geek' to talk to. Ethan said his brother was talking to him way to much about things he only half understood." The grizzled hunter chuckled remembering the little bit of bickering the two men had done on the way to the airport. Apparently everyone in the Brotherhood had an issue with telling each other how worried they were for the other that smart-ass comments and needless picking were their equivalent to concerned inquiries and comforting hugs.

Sam had remained quiet, his mind drifting to the memories of seeing the twin brother's unconscious in the Tomb. He had never even noticed they were at the farm until that moment. Sam's body involuntarily shook as he again realized all that could have been lost because of his weakness. Suddenly Sam felt the energy building; he could feel the intensity as it surged forward. It was coming with little warning. Without processing how to stop it he bolted from the kitchen, out the door. The overwhelming feeling was much more intense than when Bobby had arrived. This time it seemed all consuming, the guilt of nearly killing those closest to him again plagued his mind and tore at his soul as he ran toward the pond, the shouts of Mac and Bobby muffled in the background.

Mac realized the intensity of the surge just a moment before the energy erupted from Sam. Mac grabbed Bobby's arm as the older man was trying to make his way down the stairs, the former Scholar threw up his blocks in order to protect himself and Bobby, as they watched Sam stop, a scream tearing from his throat as the small fishing boat that Dean had died in and then restored was flipped from the pond, hitting the tree it was tied to. Numerous smaller objects around the yard went tumbling away from Sam as well.

Once Mac felt the force dissipate he dropped his defenses and took off toward Sam who had collapsed to the ground, Bobby on his heels. Dropping next to the unconscious Scholar, Mac reached for Sam's neck, a strong pulse met the ends of his fingers. The steady, though slightly rapid, rise and fall of the younger man's chest alleviated some, but not all of his concern for Sam. "Mac?" Bobby's worried voice reminded Mac he wasn't alone.

"He's exhausted, he's hardly eaten. He picked at dinner and it looks like he barely finished his breakfast this morning. The instability of his power is tied to his emotions. Though since arriving back here yesterday, this is by far the most powerful episode he's had." Mac looked at Bobby, "Help me get him inside."

To the Mechanic's credit he held his questions until they had Sam inside the house, situated on the couch. Bobby had retrieved Mac's spare medical bag from the closet and the former Scholar had set about taking the unconscious man's vitals. "Is that what happened in the Tomb?" Bobby had been outside during the incident and to actually see the force to which Sam had been able to sling the boat from the pond, the hunter finally understood just how lucky they had been that none of the boys had died inside the Tomb.

Mac placed his stethoscope back in his bag, pulling the quilt from the back of the couch, covering Sam; he rose and motioned for Bobby to follow him to the kitchen. Running his hand through his hair, Mac turned, "What you saw outside was mild compared to what I believe was unleashed inside the Tomb. I believe the first release was meant to be the most intense. But with it tied to his emotions, like his telekinesis was before and since he's so exhausted from the last few days it isn't taking much to upset the balance he has gained."

"How was he able to stop it when I first came in and not this time?" Bobby reclaimed a seat at the kitchen table, as did Mac.

"I can only guess, but I think when you arrived he was more afraid of how you were going to react toward him, whether you would still accept him after what happened. This time I think it was tied to a memory that was brought up as you recounted how everyone was doing. A reminder of how bad things could have been." Mac glanced toward the living room; just barely seeing Sam's still sleeping form.

Bobby took his hat off, sitting it on the table, "He does understand that we don't blame him for this right?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose Mac answered. "On some level, yes he understands that we know Lucifer did something to him that wasn't in his control. But you know how the Winchester's are; guilt will be eating at him for a while to come. He will have a much harder time forgiving himself. However, I believe he will need to see Dean soon, I'm hoping that will start the forgiveness process, thus help the healing process."


	11. Chapter 11

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 11

_A/N: I am vaguely referencing a couple of Ridley's/Tidia's stories in this chapter(sorry that I can't remember the titles), I hope they don't mind. Again thank you to everyone who is still following along. I really appreciate it.-Montez_

Sam slowly opened his eyes, his head was hurting and it took a minute to realize he was on the couch in the living room. The last thing he remembered was sitting at the kitchen table with Mac and Bobby. Bobby had been going over how Caleb and his brother were, how Eli and Ethan were, then suddenly he remembered the energy building inside him, "Oh God." Sam said aloud as he sat up recalling that Mac and Bobby had been close by when he felt the power release its self. He recalled the boat being slung from the pond and his friend's voices in the background. Fearing the worst Sam bolted from the couch toward the kitchen, it never registering how he could have gotten inside if his last memory was being near the pond. "Bobby! Mac!"

Bobby was just putting a mug in the sink when Sam's shout reached him only seconds before the Scholar came rushing into the kitchen, "Sam, What?" The Mechanic caught the younger man as his momentum almost took him to the floor when Sam ran into the wall as he entered the kitchen. Bobby could hear Mac's pounding feet coming down the hallway. The two hunters had been in the Tomb, working on cleaning it up when Bobby came out to put his coffee cup in the sink.

Wide, fear filled eye's looked into Bobby's face, "Bobby?" Sam whispered, his breathing coming out harsh, fear still pulsing through his body.

Mac came into the room taking a hold of one of Sam's arms, "Help me get him to a chair!" the former Scholar ordered, "I need to get him focused." Sam's eyes still seemed unable to process that he was seeing both men seemingly unhurt before him, "Bobby go outside a minute, I need to help him focus." Mac again ordered the older man.

"What? No." Bobby realized that Mac was trying to get him out of the line of fire, while Mac was staying in the preverbal crosshairs.

Mac ignored the Mechanic as he took Sam's face in his hands, making eye contact with the confused man, "Sam focus. Listen to my voice and focus, the energy needs to be pushed downward." Mac could feel the power increasing as it was taking longer than he hoped for Sam to calm. "SAM!" Mac shook the younger man slightly; finally recognition was seen in the deep-brown orbs. "Focus the energy down, now Sam!"

Sam closed his eyes as Mac's words echoed in his head. Finally his energy started to ebb, again following toward the earth's energy.

Mac felt the tense muscles in the younger man's shoulders release as Sam appeared to almost deflate in front of him. The younger man slumped forward his head resting on Mac's shoulder. "Sam?" the former Scholar whispered.

"I'm okay." The barely heard reply reached his ears. Slowly raising up, roughly rubbing his face, Sam looked at his two friends, worriedly staring at him. "Are you guys okay?"

"Are we okay?" Bobby commented, "More like are you okay?"

"Before, outside, I couldn't stop it and you were both out there." Sam put his arm on the table, needing something to help hold up his head as it suddenly felt it weighed a ton.

Mac backed up to a chair, Bobby remained standing behind him. "I was able to shield us. You on the other hand collapsed after the release. How are you feeling?"

"I'm so tired." Sam's voice sound so young, so vulnerable. The three words revealed an honesty that none of the boys hardly ever admitted too. Per John Winchester's training, the boys had been taught from an early age to ignore pain, to push through exhaustion. So for any of them to admit to a weakness was almost unheard of. The former Scholar and Mechanic knew it was bad if Sam was admitting defeat.

"You need to rest." Mac stood, "Bobby help me get him upstairs"

The two men moved closer to Sam, who held up his hands. "No, I need to work in the Tomb; I need to clean up the mess I caused. I need to work on my blocks so I can see Dean tomorrow."

"Sam, you need to rest or you won't be able to focus on your blocks. We will work on them later today, but you need to rest now, please." Mac used the pleading tone that had worked on Caleb many times, praying it would work on Sam.

Finally acknowledging his exhausted body Sam nodded, allowing Bobby and Mac to help him stand as dizziness overtook him a moment. Then silently he allowed them to lead him upstairs, where again he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

After watching the sleeping young man for a moment, Bobby and Mac left the room, making their way downstairs again heading for the Tomb. "Are you sure it's gonna be safe for him to see Dean tomorrow? If something like that happens at the hospital it's not just us within firing range." Bobby hated to doubt that Sam could control his increased ability, but as a hunter, a sworn protector of the innocent, the Mechanic had to think of the civilians that could get caught in the cross fire.

"I'm going to work with him later, but I honestly believe in order for him to fully believe he can take control of this he needs to see Dean. Sam needs to see with his own eyes that his brother isn't dead." Mac entered the secret room first, stopping at the desk picking up one of the journals that lay on it. Ironically enough it was one of John's. "When I found him yesterday, he honestly believed he had killed Dean as well as the others." the former Scholar looked up at Bobby. "He lost that connection that he shares with Dean, much like he did when Dean was dragged to hell. Bobby he told me the only reason he hadn't left the farm was he was waiting for us to bring Dean's body back to the farm to burn. He wanted to say a final goodbye to Dean."

"Damn." Bobby mumbled as he turned and walked across the room. It was tearing at his soul to think that Sam was again going through the pain and torture of thinking his brother had been dead. He vividly recalled just how bad it had gotten during those four months Dean had been gone. They had nearly lost not only Sam, but Caleb as well. The boys had been on a path of self-destruction that only Dean's miraculous return was able to turn around. Silence settled in the room as both men returned to cleaning and re-shelving.

The next time Sam awoke he could smell something good on the air. Making his way downstairs, for the first time in several days he didn't feel, dead on his feet, exhausted. "You're just in time." Mac said as the younger man came into the room, "Bobby's about done with the steaks. I thought it would be nice for us to eat outside. Can you grab the salad?" Mac had just finished putting the baked potato's in a bowl to carry outside; reaching in the refrigerator he grabbed the butter and sour cream. Sam pickup the salad and took the dressing Mac handed him.

Bobby was just placing the freshly grilled steaks onto the picnic table when Mac and Sam exited the back door. "How you feeling Sam?" the older hunter asked as he took his seat.

"A little better, I actually feel hungry." Sam sat the bowl down claiming a seat across from Bobby.

"I'm glad to hear that." Mac answered also taking his seat next to Sam. "After dinner we'll start working on your blocks as well as your ability to control your telekinesis." Sam silently nodded his head as he started to slowly eat.

Forty-five minutes later found the former Scholar and the current Scholar near the pond. Together they had righted the small boat, checking it for damage. Other than a small dent in the side it was sea-worthy so they placed it back in the water. "Dean would have killed me if I had damaged the boat, especially after the time he put into it getting it fixed back up after…" Sam's voice trailed off, not wanting to remember that terrible time.

Mac pulled two of the chairs that Dean kept near the water's edge and placed them in front of one another. The men took a seat as Mac spoke. "The first thing you need to do is work on calming yourself when you feel overwhelmed. As before I believe the amount of power that starts to build is directly tied to the amount of stress you are feeling. Do you remember the relaxation techniques that Caleb wrote about in his journal?" Mac knew that a few years ago his son had turned over the journal that Mac had started when Caleb had first come to live with him. It was a journal that chronicled the progression of Caleb's psychic abilities and how they were able to focus them. The relaxation techniques were a result of the sometimes debilitating aftereffects Caleb's visions would cause.

Sam had used some of those exercises to help after he started to have the same type of death visions as Caleb. "Yeah." Sam replied as a couple came to mind.

"Okay, together I want us to do that. Close your eye's and focus first on your breathing. Inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth." for a couple minutes both men brought their breathing into a controlled, calming rhythm. "Next I want you to focus on the energy you can feel coming from the earth. The energy you allow your own to meld with. This is your grounding force. A Scholar is of the earth, just as the Guardian is of the water and the Knight is of fire. This is where you will draw your strength. There is no greater energy than what the earth is capable of. It is able to hold mountains in place, but it is also able to bring those mountains crumbling back to their foundations. The earth's energy will help you keep your energy in check and it will help you focus it, use it when needed. In addition it will help keep it at bay when you don't. Do you understand?"

Sam had listened to Mac, allowed his words to fill him. "I think so." The younger man whispered as he allowed the earth's energy to fill him. He could feel it combined with his own and for the first time since that terrible day nearly a week ago, Sam wasn't afraid of what was inside him. For the first time in weeks, since the final confrontation with Lucifer, Sam felt at peace.

Mac's voice filtered through the calm feeling that had engulfed him. "Now open your eyes and focus your energy." The former Scholar watched as Sam opened his eyes, pleased to finally see calmness in them, and not the fear from before. Mac watched as Sam looked over toward the pond, a few yards away. Sam focused on the small boat and for the first time felt himself control the flow of telekinetic energy that flooded his mind. He watched as the boat was lifted up from the water and gently placed on the bank. A smile crossed his face as he looked back at Mac, the older man quoting his son at that moment, "Very good my young Jedi, very good indeed." a chuckle escaped Sam at the all too familiar Star Wars reference.

For the next couple of hours Bobby watched from the enclosed porch as the two men walked around the farm, talking. Stopping every so often for Sam to practice on smaller or larger objects. Finally as dusk started to settle over the farm Mac and Sam approached the house. "Well how'd it go?" Bobby asked as the screen door opened.

"While he still has much to learn, I believe we have made some very good headway." Mac answered, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I think I'm ready to see Dean." Sam answered as he looked at Mac, "But just in case you will be there right." though Sam had felt a renewed confidence with his abilities, he was still nervous about seeing his brother and worried that with all that he had been able to do today, he could still trigger a larger build up than he expected.

"Of course, but I have faith that you will be able to handle more than you think. Just remember, until it becomes a natural feeling and response, you will need to consciously focus to control any increase." Sam nodded, "Now I believe it would be best for you to turn in, again the more rest you get now the easier it will be to control any increases."

"Night Mac, Bobby." Sam spoke softly as he entered the house, the older men remaining on the porch.

"Do you really think he can control it enough?" Again Bobby's concern for other's needed to be heeded.

"As before, he needs to see Dean, to see that he didn't kill anyone when this happened. And yes with time he will have complete control over it. That is something we talked about as well; we have come up with a plan for me to continue to work with him." Mac sat in one of the rocking chairs on the porch.

"And what is that plan?" Bobby asked praying the former Scholar knew what he was doing. But of course he had years of experience working with the man to know Mac never did anything unless it was meticulously planned out.


	12. Chapter 12

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 12

_A/N: There are a couple of quotes directly from L. Burke's story in this chapter, other's I paraphrased. Hope nobody minds. Hopefully last few chapters will be posted by tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again to everyone!-Montez_

Sam awoke early the next morning. It would be the morning he would finally see his brother. Mac had stopped by his room the night before to let him know that he had talked with Caleb and Dean had woken up a couple of times, each time asking about Sam. Between the pain medication and the exhaustion the Guardian's body had been feeling, he didn't stay awake very long, but each time Caleb had assured his best friend that Sam was safe and with Mac.

Stepping from the shower, towel secured around his waist, Sam ran his hand over the steamed up mirror. It had been weeks since he really looked at his reflection in a mirror. And the image looking back at him seemed a shadow of the person he was. He noticed his hair was longer, almost shabby looking. Reaching for his comb he combed it back, honestly thinking of getting a hair cut once he knew his brother was okay. He also had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep over the last several weeks, it made him look older than his twenty-seven years. Sam then ran his hand over the beard that had overtaken his angled features, it had been a while since he had shaved. He was honestly surprised no one had commented on his unusual facial hair. Sam was always the cleaner cut of the brothers, Dean normally harboring the slight five o'clock shadow.

Opening the medicine cabinet he found his razor and a can of shaving cream. It took him nearly twenty minutes to get his face back to the smoother look he normally wore. But in removing the facial hair, it made his hollow cheeks more noticeable. It was obvious he had lost weight, he had ignored his cloths telling him that, but his sunken cheeks could not be ignored. Mac was right, he needed to start taking better care of himself, but he needed to see his brother first. As he finished in the bathroom he stepped into the room he shared with Dean and noticed his brother's duffle on the floor near his bed, where it had remained untouched for nearly a week now. Taking a few deep breaths, to control the emotions that were trying to build, he crossed the room, pulling open the drawer of the dresser and getting out his cloths, Sam then proceeded to get dressed.

Mac was already in the kitchen when Sam entered, the older man pouring him a cup of coffee as they sat at the table. "Bobby has already headed to the hospital this morning. Do you want something to eat?" Mac asked.

Sam wrapped his hands around the hot coffee mug as he stared into the dark liquid. "I don't think I could eat if I wanted." He looked up and met Mac's gaze. "I don't think I was this scared before Detroit." A nervous chuckle/sob escaped the younger man.

"You will do fine; just remember what we talked about last night. I'll discuss our plan with Caleb and if Dean is conscious enough you can tell him. I believe they will both understand and be completely supportive." Silence settled over the kitchen as each man finished their coffee, then headed out the door.

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Sam took the time to focus and practice the relaxation techniques that he and Mac had talked about the night before. Though Mac didn't have the ability to read minds like his son did, the older man could clearly tell a part of Sam was terrified of seeing his brother.

Once arriving they made their way to the third floor, pausing outside 318, Dean's room. "You can do this, everything will be okay Sam, I promise." Mac laid an encouraging hand on Sam's shoulder. After another calming, deep breath, Sam placed his hand on the door, gently pushing it open.

It took a moment for Sam's eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. It was still early morning, the blinds partially opened, the light over the bed the only artificial lighting. Caleb was slumped awkwardly in a chair next to the hospital bed. The bruising obvious, even in the low light, a black cast encasing the Knight's left arm was also noticeable. Sam felt his heart rate increase as his eyes finally traveled to the figure lying in the bed.

It was a running joke that Sam, being the younger brother, was taller than his older brother by a couple of inches. It was something Dean seemed to always want to point out. However now looking at the still form of his brother, Dean had never looked so small, so vulnerable. Sam felt tears fill his eyes as he took a step forward, Mac remaining near the door. Unnoticed by Sam Caleb had opened his eyes and looked at his father who only gave a small nod, silently telling his son to give Sam a moment to process what he was seeing.

As the Scholar stopped next to the bed, he felt a tear slip free as he took in the paleness of his brother's skin. The Guardian almost blended in with the stark white hospital sheets, but his face and exposed arms were an array of vivid purple and near black bruises. Small cuts and scraps were also noticeable, a few requiring stitches. However it was the larger white bandage taped to the side of Dean's neck, near where his neck and shoulder met that caused Sam's breath to hitch. Mac had explained Dean's injuries to him, but to see, to know his brother had nearly bled to death from what could have been mistaken as a small wound caused his vision to narrow, his mind having a problem processing what he was seeing.

Mac stepped up to the younger man, Caleb watching them both. "He's alive Sam, everything else will heal. You need to take a few deep breaths, I need you to focus." Mac had felt the spike in energy as Sam stared at Dean.

Mac's words seemed to filter through the haze that had taken over his mind. Without realizing it, Sam now noticed the energy starting to build. Closing his eye's he focused on the quiet sound of his brother's breaths. Slowly the energy faded downward, as it should. Finally opening his eye's again Caleb's concerned voice broke the tension in the room.

"About time you showed up Prue." Caleb noticed the roll of eye's his father shot him at the Charmed reference.

Sam paled slightly at the comment, "Don't call me that." Reaching over to take his brother's hand the Scholar looked back toward the Knight, "How is he?"

After listening to Caleb relay to Sam how Dean was doing, Mac excused himself, giving the boys some needed time alone. When Caleb gave his father a worried glance Mac reassured, "I'm monitoring him, he's stable right now. I felt it would benefit them both if they could see each other." The younger psychic nodded as Mac slipped from the room.

A few minutes passed as Sam reluctantly released his brother's hand and pulled a chair next to the bed, he glanced toward Caleb who was looking him over with a critical eye. "You look like shit Runt."

"You and Bobby know how to make someone feel better." Sam somberly answered. "Caleb, I'm sorry…"

Sam's apology was stopped by the Knight. "There's nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't you; I just wish you would have let us know something was up sooner." Caleb's tone lacked any accusation, only concern for his friend. "We were all messed up by what happened. I think it took a bit of each of our souls, but you should have learned by know, we are in this together. What affects one of us affects all of us."

Sam let out a nervous chuckle, "All for one and one for all."

"Damn straight. Been that way for over twenty-five years, why would it change now." Caleb finally smiled, a hint of it reaching his eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes when the whispery voice of Dean could be heard, "Sssmmmyy?"

Caleb and Sam both stood, "Sam's right here, he's okay, Mac finally brought him in."

Even with his eyes still closed, Dean reached his hand toward his brother, the natural draw they had toward each other allowed them both to find the other no matter what. "Okay? …Nose was ….bleeding?" Dean struggled to open his eyes, wanting desperately to see his little brother's face.

"I will be." Sam commented as his brother's fingers wrapped around his hand, the connection they shared flaring with a new intensity.

Caleb looked toward Sam, "I'm gonna find Mac. Give you guys a chance to catch up." Sam gave the older man an appreciative nod as Caleb crossed the room, slipping out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 13

_A/N: I just can't wait, I'm going to go ahead and post the final three chapters throughout today.(I'm one of those people who can't wait to give someone a present at Christmas too!) You guys have be so amazing and supportive, Thank you! Here's chapter 13. Chapters 14 and 15 will be posted by the end of today. I hope it concludes the way you guys pictured. THANKS AGAIN!-Montez_

Mac was sitting in one of the chairs in the small waiting room a few feet from Dean's door when he noticed his son exit. Standing he moved toward the younger man, "Caleb? Is everything okay?" In the brighter light of the hallway the bruising looked worse, even though Mac knew it was healing as some of the purples were already starting to fade to various shades of green and yellow.

As Caleb ran a tired hand over his face, Mac could see the weariness in his son's eyes. Moving toward the chairs the two men sat down. "Just tired. I was giving them some time, Deuce woke up a little. I thought they should get a chance to talk without an audience." Looking at his father, a serious expression taking over his face, "How's Sam really doing?"

Mac told his son Sam was struggling, but he hadn't gone into much detail, wanting Caleb to try and rest even though he hadn't left Dean's side since he, himself, had been released. "He thought he had killed you all."

Caleb pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was afraid of that."

"When I found him, he told me the only reason he was still at the farm is he was expecting me and Bobby to bring Dean back to the farm, for the funeral." Mac was silent a few minutes as his son absorbed the new information. Bobby entered the waiting room soon after.

"At least he was still on the farm, with his blocks shot to hell he would have been a beacon to anything supernatural. The farm's wards protected him." Caleb responded.

"Yesterday we started on rebuilding his defenses. He used some the techniques from your journal. Until he has better control of the new intensity his telekinesis has, he needs to consciously be aware of any increases. That's why I stepped forward in there. I could feel the energy starting to increase, but his emotions were blocking the build. He needed to ground himself, but with time it will come naturally." Mac looked at his son again. It had been a long time since he had seen the younger man so tired looking. "I'm taking him to New York with me in a few days."

Mac was expecting an argument from his son. Saying that the Winchester's needed to stay together after all that had happened, that they would help each other heal. However Caleb surprised him with his response. "I think that's a good idea."

"Really?" Mac asked, clearly hoping for, but not expecting the support.

"You said it yourself, you are the only one who can block him and help him gain control of his ability. I don't have that; I wouldn't be of any use in helping him because I don't understand what it's like. And honestly I think the change of scenery would do him some good. Maybe he can check into getting back into school. Plus at Joshua's wedding he mentioned something about wanting to work closer with you on the whole Scholar gig." Caleb noted the surprised look in his father's face. "Not what you expected me to say is it?"

"No not really. Are you sure you are okay with this?" Mac knew his son had worried about Mac being close to Sam should there be another 'episode'.

"He can even stay at my place. I'm gonna hang around the farm a while, at least until Deuce is up to speed. I was gonna start going through some of the Knight's journals, now that it's official and we don't have the Apocalypse hanging over our heads, I need to really see what is expected of me. John taught me a lot, but we both know he wasn't exactly a traditional Knight. He did carry around his own agenda along with his sword and shield." Caleb noticed Bobby seemed just as surprised as his father. "Plus I figured Bobby would hang around a while, help out with the grunt work around the farm." Caleb smiled as Bobby shot him a look.

"Look here boy, I never took orders from John, I'm sure as hell not gonna take orders from some wet behind the ears youngster like you." Bobby smiled. He had decide last night when Mac had informed him of his plan concerning Sam that he'd stick around the farm a while, at least until the Knight and Guardian were healed and healthy again.

Mac was relieved that he had the support of both Sam and Caleb on the idea. He knew Bobby would do what was needed, now the former Scholar's only concern lie with the Guardian. Would he agree to his plans for the Scholar?

Oxoxoxox

Sam sat on the edge of his brother's bed. Dean had dozed off shortly after Caleb left the room, but his grip on his little brother's hand was as strong as ever. It was almost like he was afraid Sam would disappear again while he was asleep. Sam held on with the same intensity, finally allowing himself to feel the hum of the strong link they had as brothers. The same link he had felt break that day in the Tomb when he had watched his brother's body fly across the room, crashing into the wall, then landing lifeless at it's base. Though he had washed the blood from the Tomb's wall, Sam could still see as the dark-red liquid in his mind, as it splattered onto the light-grain paneling that lined the secret room.

As the hours passed, Sam moved back to the chair, though he never released his brother's hand. Dean's hold only tightening when Sam shifted. It was getting dark outside when Dean stirred again. Sam had only assumed that Mac had finally gotten Caleb to leave the hospital for a while, since it had been a few hours since the Knight left the room.

Sam watched as tired, moss-green eye's finally opened, revealing some clarity that was missing from before. He smiled as Dean's fingers tightened over his hand. Leaning forward Sam spoke quietly. "You doing okay? Do you need anything?"

Dean was quiet for a minute as he studied his little brother. He could read the fear and worry reflected in the chocolate-brown eyes that met his. But mostly what he saw was guilt. "It wasn't your fault." Dean whispered, his voice hoarse from non-use and the ventilator that had helped keep him alive those first few days.

"Dean…" Sam couldn't believe his brother was trying to remove the burden of what happened off his shoulders. Even as Dean lie in his hospital bed, having nearly died just days ago.

"No…" Dean's voice cracked again. "Your…only mistake…" Dean swallowed harshly. Sam reaching for a cup of ice that sat near the bed. Though it was mostly water now, he found a few pieces still floating. Cautiously he slipped them into Dean's mouth. The Guardian closing his eye's as the coolness trickled down his throat.

"You don't need to talk now, just rest." Sam added as he sat the cup back down.

When Dean's eyes reopened, he looked hard at his brother. "Should have…come…to me." Dean struggled out.

"I let him in, I felt I needed to deal with what he left. I didn't know he would use me to try and take out…" Sam couldn't say out loud that he had been used in an attempt to take out the Triad, his family.

"Shitty loser…" Dean tried to smile, but grimaced as he swallowed again. "Our luck…should have…expected something."

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said again. How many times over the past several years had Sam said those very words only to continue to hurt his family, to hurt his brother. At some point he was sure they would ring hollow and there would be no more forgiveness.

"'Nough." Dean spoke harshly. His eyes shutting tight as his throat didn't like the abuse it was taking.

"Please Dean, just rest. I promise I won't go anywhere while you're asleep. I'll be right here, but please just rest." Sam felt his eye's fill as his brother struggled through the pain in his throat and the exhaustion in his body.

Dean's eyes filled, not only from his own pain, but from the pain he saw reflected from his little brother. Slowly reaching his hand toward Sam's face as one tear slipped free, Dean's finger wiping away the drop as he looked intently at Sam. Again a slight smile crossing his face, "Bitch" he whispered.

Sam couldn't hold back the chuckle at the remark he feared he'd never hear again, "Jerk" he replied as he watched Dean's eyes slip shut, sleep overtaking the Guardian.


	14. Chapter 14

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 14

When Dean woke up it was dark in the room. He had worried that his memory of Sam being in the room with him had been a drug induced illusion, but the faint, familiar snore told him different. The firm grip that held his hand gave him solid proof that his little brother was safe. His last clear memory of Sam was his little brother stumbling into the Tomb, clutching his head. The look of pain on his face was like nothing Dean had ever recalled seeing, deep-red blood was trailing from his little brother's nose. Dean's first, his only instinct was to get to his brother, but then his world had gone dark.

Next it was Caleb's panicked face staring down at him, blood covering his best friends face. Fear was never a look he ever recalled seeing in the Knight's eyes, but it was terror that he saw as the pain from the pressure being applied to his neck had caused Dean to clinch his eye's shut. The muffled sound of Caleb's voice, begging, pleading for him to hold on was the last sound he recalled before he was pulled under again. His only thought was 'where is Sam?'

The fuzzy memories of waking in the hospital were like glimpsing images that would just pass at the edge of his vision, never really making any sense. He remembered asking about Sam, but it was always Caleb's face and voice that greeted him. Telling him Sam was okay, but if Sam was okay where was he? But now he was here. His little brother was with him, he was alive, and he was safe.

Sam was asleep, awkwardly leaning on the bed, but he was there. That was all that mattered. "How are you feeling?" A familiar voice drew Dean's gaze from his brother to the man that was like a father to him, especially since his own father had died, Mac.

"Is Sam okay?" Dean whispered, not wanting to wake his brother since Sam looked like hell, even in his sleep.

"He will be, just like you it is going to take some time." Mac replied. The former Scholar didn't know how much the two brother's had talked before Caleb and Mac had returned to the room a few hours after Sam arrived.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't his fault." Dean looked toward his brother again. He had allowed his brother some space after the confrontation. Then he had silently watched as his brother seemed to be fading away in front of him. They had all needed space after all that had happened, but he had never meant for Sam to face his pain alone.

"We know, and in time Sam will understand that, but now we have to deal with what happened and it will take time." Mac put his hand on Dean's arm, "Now seriously, how are you feeling?"

Dean closed his eyes a minute, his body felt heavy. He hurt all over, but the pain medication was keeping the worst at bay. "Sore, tired and confused." Dean glanced toward the window where another chair sat. Caleb's sleeping form could be made out in the shadow of the light. "How's Damien?"

Looking toward his son Mac took a deep breath. "Like the rest of you he will heal with time and before you ask, Joshua has returned to New York to assure Carolyn and his mother that both he and I are okay and that you all are on the road to recovery. Eli and Ethan returned to Texas yesterday, but are doing well. I talked to them earlier and they said if you need anything don't hesitate to call them. And Bobby returned to the farm, but will be back in the morning."

Yawning Dean spoke again, "Do we know exactly what happened?" Again the Guardian's gaze fell onto his brother.

"We have an idea, but we can talk more tomorrow. You need to rest now, we aren't going anywhere." Mac commented as he gently squeezed Dean's arm, "Sleep now." Reluctantly Dean felt his eye's closing, but at least this time he knew for sure his brother was with him, his brother was safe.

Muffled conversation greeted Dean's return to consciousness the next time. Morning light filtered through the blinds as the aroma of coffee was strong in the air. Looking toward the window he could make out Mac, Caleb, and Bobby. But most importantly he could make out the form of his brother. A smile crossed his face as he spoke, "Where's my coffee?" He whispered out, his voice still a little hoarse.

All heads turned toward him, relief could be seen on all of their faces. "I don't think your doctor would appreciate us giving you caffeine right now Deuce. Your blood pressure has been giving them enough of a concern." Caleb returned a smile as he raised his cup to take a drink, purposely antagonizing his friend.

"Just you wait…" Dean swallowed hard as he tried to rise up some. "Next time I'll let Sammy pick the coffee at the farm; you'll be drinking some of his 'girly' flavors." It was an ongoing joke at Sam's choice of flavored coffees. Caleb's hand gesture gave Dean his reply on what he thought of that. A small chuckle escaped the Guardian as he winced at the pull on his aching body.

"Dean?" Sam's fearful voice had Dean opening his eyes to meet the worried brown ones of his little brother.

"I'm good Sammy. Pain meds are wearing off." Dean grimaced again as he tired to find a more comfortable position.

"Easy Dean," Mac found the controls to the bed and raised the head just a little. "Your doctor should be in shortly."

There was a nervous silence that settled over the group, Dean's voice finally breaking it, "Is somebody gonna fill me in on what happened that landed me in the hospital and Damien looking like he made a shot for the heavy-weight title?"

"Lucifer was a shitty loser." Caleb spoke first as he pulled a chair closer. Sam took a seat on the edge of Dean's bed; Mac took the other chair while Bobby stood at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, that much I think I got." Reaching for his brother's arm, Dean directed his next comment to Sam. "Like I told you, whatever it was, it wasn't your fault."

"I let him in. I opened the door for him to put his final play into motion." Sam couldn't meet his brother's eyes. Guilt overshadowed every thought at the moment.

"Damn it Sam…" Dean attempted to sound harsh, but at that moment pain shot through his neck and shoulder, causing him to inhale sharply.

"Dean?" Sam's and Mac's voice echoed each other as "Deuce?" was heard from Caleb. Dean could feel Bobby's hand on his foot. It was that grounding presence he focused on for a moment as the pain passed.

"Give me…minute" The Guardian gritted out between clinched teeth.

"I'm calling your doctor." Mac's voice filtered through as Dean heard movement.

"Not yet…" Slowly Dean opened his eyes again, meeting Mac's. "I need to know what happened. They'll just give me more of those damn drugs and that shit knocks me out. It's passing." a few deep breaths and the pain lines started to recede from the younger man's face.

Once the few tense moments passed Mac spoke. "The best we can guess is that Lucifer left a parting gift in the form of a way to overload Sam's telekinetic ability. It was an overload that he couldn't control and all but shattered his psychic blocks."

Sam's telekinesis wasn't something that was as fully developed in Sam as it was in Mac. Dean only knew of Sam moving a few objects, but usually under extreme duress. Like that cabinet when Max Miller had locked Sam in a closet and Sam had a vision of Dean's death. Dean knew Mac's ability was much stronger, he had actually seen the former Scholar pin his father to a wall one time when John's temper threatened to get out of hand.

"So what does that mean?" Dean looked at his brother, who was still staring at his hands. "Sam? What does it mean?"

Scared eyes met Dean's as Sam finally looked up. "It means I'm having some problems controlling it, but Mac's helping me."

Dean looked at Mac questioningly, "Until Sam can gain full use of his blocks again, he needs to be conscious of any build up in the energy the fuels his ability. If he doesn't there is a chance of another uncontrolled episode."

The Guardian looked worriedly at the Scholar, "Sammy?"

"Mac and I have a plan that will help me in rebuilding my blocks and gain control of this and I really hope you agree with it." Sam spoke quietly, almost hesitantly.

As he looked around at his family that now surrounded his hospital bed, Dean realized he was the only one at the moment not aware of what the 'plan' was. Finally drawing his eye's back to his brother, Dean looked between Sam and Mac. "What exactly is this plan?"


	15. Chapter 15

Parting Gift  
Disclaimer: Winchesters are Kirpke's, Brotherhood characters are Ridley's.  
Chapter 15

Dean watched quietly while Mac, Caleb and Bobby left the room. Sam moved from the edge of the bed to the chair that Caleb had vacated. It had been silently understood by the others that Sam would tell his brother of the plan and so Dean waited. "So?"

Clearing his throat, Sam fidgeted with his hands before he looked up to meet his big brother's eyes. "I'm going to New York with Mac." There it was out. Trepidation mixed with a hint of relief filled Sam. He wanted; no he needed his brother's approval for this. They had never really talked about what would happen once the Apocalypse was over. They each had their Triad roles to fill. Dean seemed the most at ease at slipping into his role as Guardian, but it was a role his brother had been born to fill. He had always put the welfare of other's before his own and his heart was his driving force behind everything he did. Something both Sam and their father had used against him over the years.

Caleb had been trained for the position of the Knight, so the transition would be nearly flawless for him. He had always carried a confidence that a Knight required, though where John always had his own agenda in his pursuit of their mother's killer, Caleb knew his most important job was to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. As well as protecting the Guardian, something he had done since Sam could remember.

But over the years Sam had fought everything to do with hunting, to do with the Brotherhood. He was the reluctant Scholar. He had wanted out and been pulled back in by tragedy. He then set out on a path that led to the very thing his father had feared. Sam had given into the darker side of his abilities, the side tainted by a demon. He had put more faith in Ruby than he did his own family, had followed her. Allowing her to lead him as he started drinking demon blood to increase his abilities to terrifying levels. Then he had turned his back on his family in his pursuit of Lilith, ultimately setting Lucifer loose on an unsuspecting world.

Finally it was his desperate need to right the wrongs he had caused as he allowed Lucifer in. For three days he struggled with ultimate evil fighting him for control of his body, his mind and his soul. Then once the Devil was returned to his cage he left a little time bomb inside Sam's mind and now the only way to finally gain full control of it was to leave his brother for a while. But when he did finally came home again Sam hoped and prayed that not only would he have total control over what Lucifer had tried to use to destroy him, to destroy his family. But that he would also return as the Scholar he was meant to be. The one everyone had the faith in him to be. He just hoped his brother still held that faith in him as well.

"I think that is a good idea." Dean said quietly. He hated the idea of his brother leaving him again. But he at least knew he was safe with Mac. Sam needed to gain control of his increased ability and he needed to work with Mac on transitioning into his role as Scholar.

"Really?" Sam was shocked and maybe a little hurt that his brother gave in so easily.

"Like I told you before Detroit, you are a grown man, I can't tell you what to do anymore. You have to make your own decisions. It still goes against everything ingrained in my being, but this is what you need to do. You are the Scholar now; Mac will help you understand what you need to know. He will help you get a handle on your psychic stuff." Dean hesitated a moment, "But the most important thing you need to remember…" Dean took his brother's hand. They weren't a touchy-feely family, but he needed his little brother to know he would support whatever he did. "You are Sam Winchester, you are my little brother and I have faith in you, I trust you and most importantly I love you." They were words never spoken, but always known between them. "And if you tell Damien I said that, you'll have the shortest Scholarly reign in history." Dean shot him that cocky smile Sam had feared was lost to him forever.

A laugh escaping finally broke the tension that hung heavily in the room. Though Sam knew he didn't deserve it, his big brother had again forgiven him. And though it would take longer for Sam to forgive himself, he knew as long as his brother had faith in him, he could overcome anything.

**_Epilogue_**

Four days later found Sam, Dean, Mac, Caleb and Bobby standing in the yard at the farm. Though Dean had only been released from the hospital the day before, he refused to stay in bed. His bruises were starting to fade, but his arm was still firmly strapped close to his body. He was due another surgery in a couple weeks on his shoulder. However, in Sam's eyes his brother looked like the solid force that was always there to catch him when he fell. But now it was time for that force to step back and allow the youngest member of the family to stand on his own, to become the man, the Scholar, he was meant to be.

"Make sure they take it easy." Mac's voice was heard telling Bobby to keep an eye on the Knight and Guardian as they recovered.

"Damn Mac, the only way I'll be able to do that is to tie them both to the bed. The best I can do is try to keep them from hurting themselves any further." Bobby looked toward Dean and Caleb as they stood talking to Sam.

"I know Bobby and thank you for everything. If you need anything, or if they get out of hand, call me." Mac knew how the boys would be, neither made a good patient. However with the scare they'd had Mac knew they would take things easy for a while.

"I got it covered Mac." Bobby smiled, shaking the former Scholar's hand, "You just take care of Sam and yourself."

"You know I will." Mac answered as the older men made their way toward the younger ones.

"I'm telling ya Runt you break anything in my place I'm taking it out of your hide." Caleb handed the keys to his apartment in New York to Sam.

"Last time I was there most of the place still looked like you were just moving in and you've had the place how long?" Sam smiled as Caleb playfully punched his arm.

"All the same." Seriousness overtook the Knight's expression. "Take care of yourself Sammy." Caleb pulled the younger man into a hug.

"You too. Take care of my brother for me." Sam whispered.

Caleb smiled again as he pulled back, "Hey according to you that's what Caleb's do; we draw dragons, bring pizza and take care of Dean." The old saying from when Sam was a child had been the smaller boy's motto for Caleb when they were younger. Now minus the dragon pictures and pizza, it was still Caleb's job to take care of Dean.

Caleb stepped away, toward his father and Bobby as Dean stepped up to Sam. "You are going to be okay." It wasn't a question. Dean was reassuring his brother that this was the right move and that everything was good between them. Dean reached out and took a hold of Sam's hand. A cool brass object was pressed into his palm. Dean had found the compass on the dresser in their room that morning after Sam had gone downstairs. "Just always remember where home is, okay?"

Unlike the other times in his life when Sam left his family behind, this time his brother was giving him his blessing. Dean was telling Sam that his family would always be waiting for him when he returned home. Dean reached up and pulled his brother into a tight hug. Though it cost Dean as pain shot through his shoulder he didn't care, his brother was safe and alive and that was all that mattered. "I will Dean." Sam whispered into his brother's ear, emotion causing his voice to crack.

Pulling back Dean looked into his brother's face. "I'm proud of you Sammy, don't forget that."

"I won't and thank you." Sam wiped his hand over his face as a tear slipped free. "I'll be back with Mac in a couple weeks when you have your surgery. If you need me before then, call okay?"

Dean nodded slightly, "Just promise me when you start back to school you don't spend all your time at the damn library, make some party rounds."

"Dude I'm twenty-seven, I'm a little old for the party scene in college." Sam smiled at his brother's continued effort to purge Sam's inner geek.

"Man, you're never too old for a party. Find you a nice girl, or maybe a not-so-nice girl." Dean bobbed his eyebrows as Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean put his good arm around Sam's shoulder, motioning them toward the others. For a moment Sam allowed himself to relish the contact. Contact he'd feared had been lost forever. "Mac, don't keep my brother cooped up doing all that Scholarly stuff, he needs to have some fun sometimes."

Caleb laughed, "Deuce, Sammy's idea of fun is having his nose stuck in a book in the back corner of the nearest library."

Mac grinned as the Winchester's stopped next to him, "Don't worry Dean, I've been known to have some fun now and then." The group exploded into laughter, "What?"

"Dad," Caleb placed his arm on his father's shoulder, "Sorry to break it to you, but don't forget you're an old married man now and when exactly did you ever do anything that constituted as fun?"

"There was that last dinner party your grandfather held…" Mac started only for Caleb's hand to rise, stopping him.

"Dad, dinner party and fun do not belong in the same sentence together. Remember I've been to a few myself and how many times did you have to keep poking me so I wouldn't fall asleep." Caleb saw a glint flash in his father's eyes as the older man spoke.

"What about that time, your grandfather and I found you with…"

"Okay, okay…" Caleb raised his again to stop his dad, "I have to admit, _that _dinner party was fun."

As the laughter died down Mac glanced at his watch, "Sam, we need to be going if we're going to make our flight." Caleb walked with Mac and Bobby toward the car as the former Scholar threw his bag in the trunk.

Dean and Sam lagged a little. "Just take care of Mac and yourself Sammy." Dean patted his brother's back.

"You too. I'll call you when we get to New York." Sam tossed his duffle in the trunk, slamming the lid down.

Hand shakes and hugs were exchanged as Mac and Sam climbed into Mac's rental. The waving lasted until the vehicle was out of sight. Bobby started toward the house as Dean stared down the road. "He's gonna be fine Deuce." Caleb's reassuring voice broke the silence over the farm.

"I know. It's just strange that he's leaving again, but this time I'm okay with it." Dean looked at his best friend.

"That's because this time you know he'll be back." Caleb answered, "Let's head in, you really shouldn't be up much yet."

"Damn, what are you now my nurse?" Dean and Caleb headed toward the house.

"Well, according to your little brother that's what I do, I take care of Dean." Caleb held the door as Dean slowly made his way up the stairs. The younger man's mind admitting it would feel good to sit on the couch for a while.

The Guardian patted the Knight's shoulder as he looked into his friend's face, "I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back then." Laughing the two men entered the farmhouse.

As the door closed, it was closing on one chapter of their lives, while opening up to the next one.

_A/N: Well there it is. I hope it was what you expected. I wasn't sure when I started this journey that I would be able to compliment L. Burke's story, I hope I did. A Huge THANKS to L. Burke for allowing me to try this. Another Huge THANKS to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story, you have no idea how much I appreciate all the support you guys gave me. I'm humbled! Thanks again!-Montez_


End file.
